My Cry Theory
by The Iron Tiger
Summary: [Chapter 11 Added] Shikamaru is caught in a crazy love triangle with the foul mouth Tayuya and the blonde brat Ino. R&R, and I want to give this a warning for bad language, but then again, we're talking about Tayuya here.
1. Encounter

This is my very first fic and I hope you like it, keep in mind im not too good at this. All characters belong to naruto and i dont benefit from this at all. R&R

S

Shikamaru rubbed his head quietly then opened one eye, looking up at the sky from his spot on the roof. "...clouds are nice..." he mumbled vaugley, his expression untroubled. Something caught his eye as it leapt silently past the building, a wave of long red hair and a blue hat.Shikamaru groaned audibly. 'Tayuya...' he thought to himself. 'What on earth is that troublesome woman doing back in Konoha...?' Shikamaru and Tayuya had met only once before in combat, that time, Temari had managed to save his neck from tayuya with her weasel, but even then, Tayuya still managed to escape, and now here she was, back to start more trouble. Shikamaru sat up and groaned, then streched, watching her make her way toward the konoha memorial stone. "..she's probably going to vandalize it..." sighed shikamaru "Is there no end to her troublesome ways"With that, Shikamaru leapt and began to give chase.

T

Tayuya grinned as she reached the memorial stone and pulled out a can of paint. "heheh..this'll be fun"  
she began to defile the stone, crossing out some names to replace them with words like asswipe and cock sucker. When she finished she took a step back to admire her work. "This should keep those asses busy for a while..I wonder what else I can mess up.." Tayuya stopped dead when she heard a voice. "Sorry..but that's all your going to be doing today.." Tayuyas eyes narrowed dangerously "Nara..." growled Tayuya, turning fully to look at him. "What do you want you goddamn bastard?" Tayuya painfully remembered how she had been driven away by Shikamaru and that skank from the sand village, it had almost cost her her life. 'I still have marks from that...' thought tayuya angrily.

S

Shikamaru watched her evenly, almost uninterestedly but he knew better than to let his gaurd down around her. "You defiled our stone.." mumbled shikamaru, his hands in his pockets. "Yea? So what?" spat tayuya. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes "Painting all over our memorial stone is like me taking a pis on your parents graves..." replied shikamau. Tayuya growled audibly at that.  
"You piece of dog shit!" roared tayuya, moving to grab her flute out of her belt. Shikamaru moved his hands into a hand sign, which made tayuya stop. "I wouldn't try it if I were you" said Shikamaru, his eyes now very narrow.

T

Tayuya now HATED Shikamaru, even more than she had when she had met the completely moronic deer herder. She was sure she could beat him...there would be no sand woman coming out of nowhere to rescue him this time. Tayuya held her flute ready, her hand gripping the silver instrument tightly. "Let's have a straight fight this time Nara, none of your whore friends coming to save you.  
If it hadn't been for that ugly girl and her annoying fucking pet rat, you'd be 6 feet under the ground." Stated tayuya with a satisfied grinning growing on her face. Shikamaru's expression was disbelieving. "DONT THINK I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS THEN HUH?" spat tayuya loudly, the fist holding her flute now shaking. "What do you mean...you've already lost..." said shika quietly.  
Tayuya snorted "And whats THAT sup-.." Tayuyas eyes widened as she felt something traveling up her body, then looked down to see what it was.

s

Shikamaru grinned a little as he snaked his shadow neck bind up her body, the pair of shadowy hands moving silently up her as though they were an apparitions. "Checkmate...and so early in the game too.." commented shikamaru as the hands wound up her body. Shika could see her rage building and shut his eyes. 'I feel sorry for the man that ends up with a wife like this.  
she'll have him whipped..on a leash' shika opened one of his shut eyes as the hands moved up to her shoulders. "...This could be fun" said shikamaru lazily, and he manuvered the shadowy hands from her shoulders down toward Tayuya's chest, causing Tayuyas eyes to widen, her grip on the flute loosening to the point that it fell out of her hand and onto the soft grass with the tiniest of thuds.

T

'W...whats...he...' Tayuya couldn't even gather her thoughts as rage and shock began to course through her body. It was bad enough that she had been humiliated so early in a match, but now she watched as the hands began to move toward her chest. "T...typical male bastards" growled Tayuya, eyes shut tightly. "You'd better let me go or I'll cut you a new one, do you hear me Nara?" spat tayuya, her eyes now opening. Shikamaru's eyes however were not on her face but right below it. Tayuya followed his eyes down to her chest..her exposed chest. Tayuya sqealed and her eyes widened. "NARA!!!" she roared, trying with all of her might to escape his shadowy grasp. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING PERVERTED FREAK YOU LET ME THE FUCK GO OR I WILL SMASH YOUR FACE INTO YOUR OWN FUCKING MEMORIAL STONE!" screamed Tayuya at the top of her lungs, the shadowy hands resting on her chest.

S

Shikamaru winced at her voice but held the hand seals. "...Jeez...keep it down.." grumbled Shikamaru, looking at Tayuyas enraged expression. "You'll never get a husband that way." "AND JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" spat Tayuya, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to pound shika into a bloody pulp. Shika narrowed his eyes again "It means noones ever going to want to spend their days with a troublesome woman like you, you probably dont even have friends..." sighed shikamaru, tired already of her screaming."Fuck you!" yelled Tayuya, spit flying out of her mouth as she said it. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE LOTS OF FRIENDS!" Shikamaru shut his eyes. "Name 3...that are still alive"he added. He waited a few seconds then opened his eyes and saw that Tayuya appeared to be lost for words or thoughts.  
"...That's what I thought"

T

Tayuya shook with rage. "...s...so?" asked Tayuya after a few seconds. "I don't need some dumb ass lackeys tagging around after me and wondering how I'm doing. I don't even need a team, I'm way better than any of my old teamates, I'm a one woman team!" "If you had a team you wouldn't be in this situation..." replied Shikamaru. Tayuya opened her mouth then shut it tightly, glancing back down at the shadowy hands on her chest. '...No..he's not right' thought Tayuya firmly, her eyes reflecting the opposite of what she now thought. The hands lifted her shirt over her head and Tayuya tightly shut her eyes now, knowing there wasn't much she could do. She felt the shadowy fingers begin to trace around her nipples and quietly opened her eyes to look at shikamaru. Tayuya then tightly shut them again. "...P...pervert" whispered Tayuya.

S

"Yea yea..." mumbled Shikamaru. His eyes stopped on her taped up chest and back. "Get in an accident?" asked Shikamaru. Tayuya just shook her head. "It was from that skank and her fan..." replied Tayuya, her eyes narrow and watching the hands. Shikamaru grinned. "At least she's not a child.." said shika with a tiny laugh. That comment caused Tayuya to look up with an angry and confused look. "Child??" she spat. "What are you talking about??" Shikamaru shook his head "...your doing grafiti...and pulling pranks..like a little kid." mumbled Shika "Just what kind of ninja are you? He asked as he made the hands move from her chest to her neck and begin to tightly wrap its fingers around her, choking her. He watched as Tayuya struggled and narrowed his eyes.

T

Tayuya desperatley tried to break free, coughing and spluttering, but was unable to break it. After a few more seconds Tayuya wobbled a little on her feet, her eyes shutting again, Tayuya had never felt helpless before, but now she did and she hated it. She felt something that had only felt a few times in her life. Fear. Tayuya trembled slightly as the hands continued to strangle her. Her eyes slowly beginning to feel wet.

S

Shikamaru's smile faded when his eyes moved back up to her face. His eyes widened. 'Is she'  
his eyes now softened as he watched her trembling, a single tear moving down her face. He silently released his shaodwy hold on her and Tayuya gently fell to her knees, her arms moving up to cover her chest. 'She...is crying...' Shikamaru was shocked, of all the people to cry, Tayuya was the last one he'd expect.

T

Tayuya was embarassed, sad, afraid, and humiliated as tears began to spill down her cheeks her body still trembling. Her hands came up to her head and she burried her face in them letting out a shakey sigh. 'W..why am I...crying?' thought Tayuya, confused 'Why am I letting this fucking deer herder get t..to me? She looked up at Shikamaru as she felt the hands leave her. "...Huh?" she asked aloud, her eyes stopping on his own narrow eyes. "You.  
you stopped.." whispered Tayuya "..why?" Shika shut his eyes then opened them again. "It's wrong to make a woman cry.." stated Shikamaru, his eyes now watching hers in a soft way. "I..Im not crying!!" said Tayuya in a high voice.

S

Shikamaru shook his head and walked up to her, his hands moving back into his pockets. He could tell she was scared, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He looked directly down at her, and Tayuya looked up at him. Shikamaru quietly sat down and looked at Tayuya. "Cmon...don't cry" sighed shika as Tayuya looked away from him, her arms folded. "IM NOT.  
C...crying..." repeated Tayuya weakly.

T

She knew she was crying...but the tears weren't just because of what Shika had done. Every bad, unfair, and angry memory she could remember began to flow out of her in the form of tears from her childhood to now. Tears for her dead teamates, tears for her own parents death's, tears for how she and her team were used by Orochimaru. She began to shake, her teeth gritted and sadness leaking out of her eyes. She began to cry, and not just quietly,  
but hard, her breath coming in shakey breaths and her eyes shutting.

S

Shikamaru lowered his head and shut his eyes, he had no idea how to help her, and he figured her tears were all his fault. He let out a long sigh '...and it was going to be such a good day too...' he quietly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Tayuya didn't fight, but instead held onto him and cried into his chest. Shikamaru was surprised to feel how hard she was shaking. 'Could what I had done really caused this much emotional damage'  
thought Shikamaru as he let his hand massage her back. "I didn't think...what I did would scare you so much" breathed Shikamaru, looking down at her. Tayuya shook her head, still trembling "I...it's not just...t..t.hat" whispered Tayuya. Shikamaru looked down at her "We can talk about it if you want..." said shikamaru in what he hoped was a nice and soothing tone.

T

Tayuya shut her eyes, she nodded tearily and began to tell him everything, her feelings, her memories, every bad thing she could ever remember happening to her she told Shikamaru. When she was finished Tayuya was crying even harder, her arms wrapped under his, her hands laying on his back and her cheek laying against his chest. Even if he WAS the enemy, and even though they WERE fighting, Tayuya just couldn't continue on, gripping Shikamaru as though if she let go she would surely die.

S

Shikamaru shut his eyes and sighed, his hand stroking her back in a soothing sort of way, and his chin resting on the top of her head. "Shh...it's alright...just uh...hang in there Tayuya"  
mumbled Shikamaru. He began to rock her softly in his lap, holding her gently and swaying back and forth. Shikamaru watched as Tayuya closed her eyes and he could sense the tension in her back lessening."It's ok...I'm...here" said shika quietly rubbing the back of his head with one hand, wondering what he could ACTUALLY do for her.

T

Tayuya let out a comforted sigh, her eyes shut and her hands still holding onto shikamaru.  
She quietly opened her eyes and looked up at Shika's now caring and watchful face, for some reason, just seeing him there, holding and protecting her in his arms made her feel better,  
and far safer than any other feeling she had yet experienced. Tayuya sniffed once, then softly rested her cheek against his chest "Why are ya helping me anyway...aren't I too "troublesome" for you?" asked Tayuya sarcasticly. "You are...but you caught me on a good day" replied Shikamaru simply. Tayuya quietly looked up at him then looked up at the sky.  
The cloudless sky and bright sun shined down on them, halfway through with its journey through the heavens. "You look hungry" commented Shikamaru, causing Tayuya to look up with narrow eyes "Yea? What of it Nara?" Shikamaru smiled a little "I just thought that maybe I could take you out somewhere if you promise not to be too troublesome" said Shika flatly, one arm around her and the other hand resting on his knee. Tayuya weighed the pros and cons of this.  
"Just...you and me?" asked Tayuya with narrow eyes. Shika rolled his own "no, we're also taking the person behind you, the one that looks hungry" teased Shikamaru, causing Tayuya's eyes to narrow.  
"This isn't some kind of...date...is...it?" asked Tayuya slowly. Shikamaru watched her evenly "Would you like it to be?" Tayuya thought for a second or two then slowly shook her head "I'm your enemy, that would feel so fucked up..." Shikamaru shrugged "We can be at peace for one little lunch"  
mumbled Shikamaru. Tayuya looked down, thinking hard again before looking back up at him and slowly nodding. "...fine...it can be a date...but you'd better treat me proper Nara" warned Tayuya, still nestled in Shikamaru's arms. Shikamaru sighed then nodded once "You'd behead me if I did it any other way" grumbled Shikamaru as he stood up and began to walk, cradeling her the entire time.

And there you are, first fic here, hope it didnt suck, R&R, praise or constructive criticism only.


	2. Better than Nothing

Heres chapter 2, I really do hope you like it. all disclaimers apply and I really hope you like it enough to give it a good review.

S

Shikamaru stopped when they came back into the streets of Konoha and quietly put Tayuya back on her feet, then he glanced at her and offered her his arm. Tayuya snorted "Dream on Nara"  
she teased and started to walk. Shika rolled his eyes, his hands now moving into his pockets and followed. 'What a bothersome woman...first she's crying now shes using my money for lunch"  
Shika let out a long sigh, knowing he was probably getting a bum rap out of the whole deal, a lovely day gone down the drain dealing with this wench. They walked to the Ramen place and both sat down, a stool was between them and Shikamaru instantly streched and laid his head down on the table, his eyes shutting.

T

Tayuya watched him with narrow eyes 'If that deer herder tries anything funny I'll paint the wall with his insides' Tayuya pulled Shikamaru's ponytail "Wake UP Nara!" She watched as Shika groaned and sat up.  
"Was all that touchy feely troublesome emotion back at the memorial a ruse to mooch lunch out of me"  
growled Shikamaru, rubbing the back of his head. Tayuya blinked once at that but then shut her eyes. "N-no.." she admitted "...everything I said back there was the truth." she opened them to find that Shikamaru was watching her with mild interest, causing Tayuya to blink. "...what?" she asked after a few seconds of looking into her eyes. Shika grinned slightly "I was just remembering your chest"  
said Shikamaru vaugley, propping his elbow up on the table to support his head. Tayuya blushed furiously and punched him as hard as she could in the nose. "ASSHOLE!" she roared.

S

Shikamaru rubbed his nose then looked down at his hand to discover it was bleeding. He glared back up at her "...Your such..." "A troublesome woman? Yea yea I know" interupted Tayuya. Shika narrowed his eyes more. "Actually I was going to say bitch, but that works as well I suppose." Tayuya looked very angry now "You want a piece of me Nara?" she spat. Shikamaru groaned and looked away "Your making a scene..." he mumbled.

T

Tayuya blinked then stopped and glanced over at a few people, watching them. "AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU PRICKS WANT!?" spat Tayuya, causing them to disperese and move along. Tayuya turned her attention back to Shikamaru, who was nursing his bloody nose. Tayuya shut her eyes then sat back down, only now in the seat next to him. "Alright, alright lemme see it..." Shika moved his hands and Tayuya looked at it, then winced when she saw that it was bleeding pretty badly, she had hit him a little too hard. "...God damn that's alot of blood.." Shikamaru glanced at her "Don't you have a bandage or something?" he asked. "Do I look like the kind of girl that goes around with bandages in her pockets?" retorted Tayuya, her eyes narrow in a sort or you shouldnt ask such stupid questions kind of way. Shikamaru rubbed it gently at that then turned away.  
"Besides, your the idiot that had to be a fucking pervert and talk about my chest, in fact, you should have stayed away from me in the first place, but you can't because your a perverted asshole" growled Tayuya.

S

Shikamaru stood up, reached into his pocket, and slammed some money down on the table, causing Tayuya to stop talking and look down at the money then back up at Shikamaru. "By whatever the hell you want and then get out of my face!" he groaned, moving out of the shop and away down the street. Shikamaru clentched his fists then unclentched his fists and ran his hands through his own hair. "I don't think I've ever met such a troublesome woman..." mumbled shikamaru, walking down a second road until he came to his house. He walked inside, it was deserted and quiet, just the way Shikamaru liked it. He sat down on the couch, kicking off his shoes then laid back with his hands behind his back. "...A nap will make me forget my encounter with that devil woman" said Shikamaru firmly, and with that he closed his eyes and waited.

T

Tayuya stared at Shikamaru's figure then at the money he left behind. She then looked down at the table uncomfortably as more people looked at her, wondering what the noise was about. "...damnit" mumbled Tayuya to herself, laying her head down on the table. 'Don't you DARE feel guilty Tayuya don't you DARE' thought Tayuya firmly, her eyes shut tight and her fists clentched tighter, only to find after a second they loosened and fell back flat on the table. "...Gah.." Tayuya quickly stood up and ran down the street in the direction Shikamaru had gone. "NARA! Wait up!" Tayuya began to slow down until she finally came to a stop, looking around at the possible directions he could have gone. She shut her eyes and sighed, then chose a direction of the top of her head. Hours passed as she wandered around konoha, folding her arms and looking left and right down the streets, hoping she'd come across him. The sky had gotten darker, and it began to get a little colder.  
Tayuya let out a tiny shiver and then opened her eyes, where she could see her breath coming out of her mouth. "This is.  
a--all that deer herders f--fault" mumbled Tayuya, her teeth chattering and her legs tired after walking around konoha for most of the day. She looked up then blinked, then her eyes widened as she saw she was right back where she started. Tayuya gritted her teeth angrily and took a different route, this time it led her down Shikamaru's street. She looked from window to window until finally she saw the Nara symbol on a door. She let out a sigh of releif then went up to the door and gently knocked on it.

S

Shikamaru glanced at the door from the living room couch. "Eh...dad...door" he yawned, rolling over on the couch and shutting his eyes again. Shikaku scratched his head from his own armchair. "...eh...honey...door" mumbled Shikaku, shutting his eyes and folding his arms. Yoshino growled slightly from the kitchen then walked out still holding a wooden spoon. She conked both boys on the head as she passed, moving to the hallway door. The two men rubbed their heads as Yoshino opened the door with an angry looked that softened when she saw who it was. "...You look freezing cold..." she said sympathetically "what brings you to our doorstep?" "..M-my names...T-tayuya...and I'm here for S-Shikamaru..." Shikamaru's eyes shot open and he sat up, blinking. Shikaku quietly looked over at him and Shikamaru looked over at Shikaku. "Uh..make something up" mouthed Shikamaru,  
looking at Shikaku. Shikaku shut his eyes "hiding from your troubles again, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes slightly "She's a very troublesome woman...like mother times 3..." Shikaku chuckled slighlty "well I feel sorry for you...but I'm not going to get wound up in this." Shikamaru sighed, and looked back at his mother. Yoshino had already led Tayuya in and was standing behind her, looking at Shikamaru with a questioning look. Shikamaru just shrugged and got up, then put his hands in his pockets and looked over at Tayuya "Yes...Tayuya?" He watched as Tayuya held out her hand and dropped his money back into his.  
"...I wasn't..hungry..." mumbled Tayuya softly, watching him with a look somewhere between a Sad, exhausted, and hungry look. Shikamaru just stared down at his money then slowly glanced back up "You could have...just kept it" he mumbled. Tayuya just shook her head "What would I do with Konoha's currency anyway...?" she asked quietly. Yoshino looked down at her "Oh so your not from around here?" she asked. Tayuya glanced down and rubbed the back of her head "...Actually no.." she mumbled, not wanting them to know she was from the enemy village. "Oh then where do you come from?" asked Yoshino, looking her breifly up and down. Shikamaru took a step forward "Mom that's not important...is Dinner ready yet?" Yoshino gave him a reproachful look while Tayuya blinked and looked at Shikamaru. "Yes...dinner's almost ready..." said Yoshino slowly "Shikamaru go and show her a place where she can wash up.." With that, Yoshino passed them by, glancing from Shikamaru to Tayuya.

T

Tayuya blinked at Shikamaru, her teeth no longer chattering, but her body still shivering slightly. "Why.." she began softly but Shikamaru cut her off. "Don't worry about it...you don't have a place to stay do you?" asked Shikamaru. Tayuya blinked again then softly shook her head "No..." shikamaru glanced at her for a second then looked up at the ceiling "Then I suppose your staying here..." he mumbled. Tayuya's eyes now widened and she stared at him "Wha..?" she began but again Shikamaru cut her off "You can sleep in my room...I'll just sleep on the couch" he mumbled. Tayuya blinked at him for a second then narrowed her eyes "I...guess" she said after a second.

Shikamaru led her to a bathroom and Tayuya washed up for dinner then Tayuya and the Nara family sat down for Dinner, she had made kelp, Shikamaru and Shikaku's favorite

Tayuya blinked then poked at the dish with her utensil before glancing over at Shikamaru, who was eating it easily. She didn't mind being rude but she really didn't want to make a problem out of it. She picked some up with the sticks and took a bite. Her cheeks puffed out and she shut her eyes, then gulped the sour dish down. The taste of it was so strong that her eyes watered. She looked down at the plate then inwardly groaned and continued to eat until her plate was empty. By this time Tayuya felt like she might actually hurl, her eyes were watery and her face was pale. "You don't look so good..." commented Mrs. Nara,  
looking at her from her side of the table. Tayuya looked at her then held her hand over her mouth and got up, running down the hall. She looked frantically left and right before slamming down to the left. Luckily for her the bathroom door was open, she threw herself in and the Nara family could hear the sound of her losing her dinner.

S

Shikamaru winced slightly at the sounds she was making then silently looked at a curious Shikaku and a disgusted/sympathetic Yoshino. Shikamaru silently shrugged, having already finished her kelp and got up "I suppose I should check on her...I'll never use that toilet again.." He walked down the hall and took a left to find Tayuya bent over the toilet seat, panting and groaning. Shikamaru gently got down on his knees and patted her back, then rubbed it "It wasn't THAT bad..." mumbled Shikamaru. Tayuya looked at him like he was crazy "Do you have a stomach made of metal!?" she managed to say spitting the leftover liquid into the toilet.  
Shikamaru rubbed her back up and down, while tayuya gently shut the lid of the toilet and laid her head down on it. After a few minutes Shikamaru quietly helped her up and led her back to the table. "That's it...I think it's time you rest...your more than welcome to spend the night here" said Yoshino firmly, gathering up the dirty plates to wash them. Tayuya blinked weakly at that and shut her eyes..she didn't appear capable of speech at the moment so Shikamaru talked for her. "I'll lead her to my room...then I'll probably sleep too.  
night mom..." he said as he wrapped an arm firmly around Tayuya and led her out of the dining room then up a small flight of steps and into Shikamaru's room. It was pretty simple, a nice soft bed, a mirror and a very low table in the middle with a pillow, probably for taking naps. Shikamaru silently laid her down on the bed and looked down at her. "You gona be ok...?" he asked softly, pulling a blanket over her. Tayuya weakly nodded "Yea...I'll live...unless that was poison..." grumbled Tayuya, gently rubbing her throat. Shikamaru smiled a little "I've never seen so much good kelp go to waste...if you have to hurl...try not to do it on me..." Tayuya snorted slightly "Oh I'll make sure to do it ALL over you Nara..." she said, trying to wipe the taste off her tongue with her hand, taking her hat off with her other so her red hair was fully exposed.

T

Tayuya set the hat down on the dresser then glanced up at Shikamaru, whose eyes were looking over her hair. "I didn't think you ever took that hat off..." commented Shikamaru, causing Tayuya to raise her eyebrow. "Do you ever fix that dorky hairstyle?" she retorted her eyebrow relaxing and her eyes falling on his ponytail. To that, shikamaru lifted his hands and pulled the string tieing his hair,  
the black strands falling around his face. Tayuya watched this and then looked at his face "Ya know girls would like ya alot more if you kept your hair like that..." mumbled Tayuya, watching as Shikamaru pushed some of it behind his ear. "Yea..and guys would like you alot better if you didn't throw up the dinner their mom's make for you" replied Shikamaru, streching and laying back on the table,  
his hands behind his head. Tayuya scowled and rolled onto her side so she could look at him "I can't believe I'm having a sleepover with the enemy.." grumbled Tayuya "What the hell would Sakon or Kidomaru think, they'd probably tease me to no end..." Shikamaru rolled over and looked at her "Doesn't matter...they're 6 feet under the ground..." he said flatly, shutting his eyes and pulling a blanket over himself. For a long time it was silent as Tayuya just stared at him, thinking that through before finally rolling back onto her back and shivering slighlty. She kew they were dead, having heard it from Shikamaru and others before, but to hear it said like that made her shiver slightly as she looked around the now dark room. After nearly an hour sleep got the better of her, and her eyes felt heavy. She gave in and a moment later had fallen asleep.

Well thats chap 2, hope you enjoyed


	3. Relization

Chapter 3, here we go, all disclaimers apply, and R&R please, no flames.

* * *

T

Tayuya shivered, her dreams filled with images of her own versions of her teamates undoings. Tayuya's eyes shot open for the third time that night and she sat up, her hands shaking slightly. She just couldn't sleep and it was frustrating her to no end...her eyes fell on Shikamaru..then they narrowed a little, his comment from the night before stuck firmly in her mind. What the hell did he know anyway? It's not like he's lost someone special or important to him, he could never truly understand. She firmly pulled the covers over her, shoving any thoughts of comfort from Shikamaru out of her mind. After a few minutes of hurt and anger her mind drifted upon her fallen friends. Jiroubou... Her eyes trailed to the ceiling. Jiroubou wasn't exactly high on her list of pals but he was there...no matter how much they fought or how little they liked one another. Kidomaru...he had at least been fun to be around, no matter how annoying he and his spiderness could be...Sakon..and Ukon...Tayuya hed felt that they were quite alot alike...frustrated...angry ..ready to do what it took to get some respect. Kimimaro... Tayuya shivered slightly...she refused to say she was afraid of him but she was...humbled.  
by his presence back in the forest... Tayuya then shut her eyes...it wasn't something she did often but... She quietly stood up then walked to a window,  
checking back to see if Shikamaru was awake. When she saw that he wasn't she gently got to her knees and said a silent prayer for her comrades, the moonlight hitting her face.

S

Shikamaru heard movement from Tayuya's bed..but couldn't be bothered to check, still half asleep himself. After a second he heard mumbling, causing him to open one eye. His gaze rested on Tayuya, his eyes narrowed slighty as he opened his other 'Is she...' his thoughts were confirmed when he saw her hands clasped together. Shikamaru continued to watch her as Tayuya got slowly up and walked back to bed, he noted how she was shivering slightly. He looked at her "Tayuya.." he said, causing Tayuya to jump then growl "Oh my god you scared the shit out of me". Shikamaru smiled slightly "..right...saw you praying" replied Shikamaru, which caused Tayuya to blink, then lower her eyes with the faintest of blushes "Oh...did you..?" she asked weakly, rubbing the back of her head. Shikamarus smile faded "...So you really cared about em..huh?" Tayuya turned her head away "Well someone..had to...they were crazy assholes"  
she mumbled, her eyes slightly sad, as though trying to retain a sense of dignity or power, but she looked weak...alone. Shikamaru watched her "All alone.  
huh?" Tayuya bit her lip then narrowed her eyes "shut up Nara" she growled. Shikamaru shook his head "..I didn't mean it like that.." his eyes opened fully now "What I meant was...if you need someone to talk to...or even...a friend" Shikamaru watched as Tayuya's eyes went from hard to soft..her expression going from embarassed to surprised. Shikamaru smiled slightly "...I'll at least be here for you..." Tayuya sniffled and looked up "even...if I'm.  
troublesome...?" Shika's brow furrowed "..how troublesome..?" "...I'll do my best..." "Then that's all you can do..."

T

Tayuya tried to smile, but it came out something like a smirk. "...Thanks..." she mumbled quietly. Shikamaru smiled satisfied..then shut his eyes. "No problem...try to get a little sleep.." Tayuya nodded quietly then sat back down on the bed and looked at Shikamaru. For the longest time she just watched him...then shut her eyes and laid back, curling up into a tight ball.

She was in a very dark room, alone. Her eyes widened and she looked around "..h...hello?" she asked. Her voice echoed off the endless void..wherever she was.  
she was certainly lost. She clentched then unclentched her fists, but every ounce of courage seemed to have been sucked out of her. She shook her head quicklky then took a step. The moment she moved she plummeted down into darkness, causing her to let out a scream as the sensation of falling stuck her like a brick. She didnt stop and images of people she couldnt make out swirled around her as she plummeted down the endless pit. Soon she hit the ground and stared up at the sky, the images gently settled down around her and they suddenly came into sharp focus, causing everything around them to blur. Sakon, Kidomaru, Jiroubou.  
she could see all 3...they had a deadened expression, their eyes glazed, wearing black robes that almost blended into the cold surroundings. Sakons eyes narrowed into a glare "failure..." he breathed. Tayuya stared at him and jiroubou snorted "...foul mouth" Kidomaru took a step forward and his eyes narrowed "...you dont deserve to live.." he lifted his hand "...so die!" Spiders began to rain from above, Tayuya gasped and dodged pointlessley about. She rolled then ran, trying to escape but a huge rock wall stopped her. She gasped and ran left, but another rock wall..jiroubous rock walls had trapped her. She felt the ground beneath her shake and sakons rashomon wall erupted beneath her, the huge gate lifting into the air. Tayuya lost her balance and fell with a scream,  
the gate doors opened and a huge tongue shot out, grabbing her. It pulled her in and the doors slammed shut with a ringing sound.

Tayuya fell completley out of her bed with a cry and hit the wood floor. Shikamaru was already sitting up, staring at her. Tayuya gulped shaking and sat up staring around, then gripped her head and sighed. Shikamaru now seemed concerned "...here..let me" "I just need a bath or something!" said Tayuya quickly,  
standing up and bolting from the room, she walked quickly down the hall and entered the bathroom, then shut the door and paced for a minute or two before turning her head fully to the mirror, gripping the edge of the sink and looked at her reflection. She looked awful, her red hair askew and her eyes filled with tears. She shivered slightly and looked away then quickly took off her things and turned on the bath water. It didn't take long for the tub to be filled with the steaming liquid. She gently stepped in and sat down slowly, sinking into the water before laying back, resting her head against the wall, and shut her eyes with a sigh, telling herself mentally over and over that it was all just a dream...a dream...and she was alright. Her eyes gently opened...she the dream had been so real...so chillingly real...the darkness...the falling...her friends...it had all been so life like. She stared at her own hand, turning it slightly, then it clentched into a fist and she looked up at the ceiling...it had been way too real...there was no way she was going to be able to sleep any more for tonight...

S

Shikamaru just continued to watch the door, then his brow furrowed and he rested his head back on his pillow, staring at the ceiling. "Second time tonight.  
that can't be good..." said Shikamaru aloud, resting his hands beneath his head. His eyes strayed back to the door and his eyes softened slightly 'I wonder if...she's alright...' he thought to himself. He toyed with the idea of checking on her for a while but then shook his head and shut his eyes, figuring he'd just get yelled at and that she needed privacy. His eyes opened and he peered up at the ceiling again 'But still..' thought Shikamaru 'I did say.  
I'd be there for her...' Now he had an excuse, he decided he might as well take it. He got up and rubbed his eyes, then walked quietly out the door and down the hall. He stopped at the bathroom door and gently knocked "Tayuya...is everything alright?" he asked tiredly. A small sound came from the room "...im...fine" replied Tayuya. Shikamaru furrowed his brow, scratching his head head and looked back at the door "..your not ok..." he replied.  
"Then whyd ya ask??" growled Tayuya. Shikamaru blinked then narrowed his eyes "Just trying to help" "Well get lost I don't want your help ok??" Shikamaru glared at the door then turned away "...fine you troublesome wench" mumbled Shikamaru "Im going back to bed.." Shikamaru heard her say something but couldn't make it out, already on his way back to bed.

T

"You go on then you lazy bastard!" spat Tayuya. She glared, waiting for a reply...but one didn't come. She shut her eyes and sighed, gripping her hair, wondering what on earth would make her snap at him like that. Her mind lingered on how she would always berate jiroubou and kidomaru, even sakon at times. Her head silently rose from her arms. She slowly began to realize...her "friends" didn't really care. She remembered how Jiroubou had always gotten mad at her for just being herself, how Kidomaru had always teased her, how Sakon felt superior over not only her, but over everyone. Her eyes narrowed harshly.  
those weren't qualaties friends possesed...maybe they hadn't been her friends after all...As her mind went over these facts she could come to one conclusion ...She hadn't had a friend all her life after all... She burried her face in her hands and let out a shakey sigh when she realized the one person that had been good to her had just walked away from the other end of the door to her left. Tayuya got out of the bath tub, drying herself quickly and pulled on her clothes, then ran to Shikamarus room and opened the door. Shikamaru was laying curled up on his side, his eyes shut and his expression annoyed. He seemed to be asleep.  
Tayuya sighed, gripping the doorknob...then let go of it and walked in, and looked down at him. After just watching him for a few seconds she sighed "...ill talk to him..tommorow" she whispered. Without thinking she pressed her lips to his cheek then quickly pulled back and sat down in her bed..once again..she was tired...drowsy..the bath had helped. She laid down on her side, curling up, and quietly watched shikamaru as her eyes almost instantly began to close. "...im.  
...sor...yawn...im sorry..." she mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I really hope you liked it, chapter 4 will be comin up soon, R&R.

* * *


	4. Of Troublesome Things

Well I'll be damned..i got reviews...welp...heres chappy 4..heh. R&R

* * *

S 

Shikamaru blinked gently the next morning, his vision slightly blurred. He rubbed his eyes for a minute or two before sighing and sitting up, turning his head to look at Tayuya. No matter how troublesome she was, Tayuya was still pretty enough to look at, her eyes shut, her long red hair falling in pools around her face. Shikamaru watched for a minute or two more before getting up and silently walking out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where his mother was cooking, and his father was leaning back in a chair with his feet on the table. Shikamaru slid into the chair on his other side and looked at him.  
"Morning.." he mumbled. Shikaku glanced at him and rubbed his head "...yea...morning" replied shikaku. Shikamaru watched him for a second, then asked a question he had been thinking of for a while "Why did you marry mom..?" Shikaku rubbed his eyes and looked at him then looked up at the ceiling "I guess...because she has her moments...that's the main reason" he said with a small yawn. "..That's it?" asked Shikamaru. "mmmhm..." replied Shikaku.

T

Tayuya let out a sleepy mumble and rolled onto her back, opening her eyes softly. Last night hadn't been a great night...not by a long shot. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looked over at Shikamaru's empty bed. "...He's probably still mad..." said Tayuya aloud with a sigh.  
'Then it's time to apologize' thought Tayuya as she woke herself up. She stood up and took a few steps to the door, then opened it and walked downstairs to the kitchen. When she made it to the kitchen she leaned against the door frame. "Hey..pineapple head...I need to talk to you.." said Tayuya gently.

S

Shikamaru lifted his head back to look at her, then sighed and stood up, walking to her. "The big talking fruit is here..." mumbled Shikamaru, his hands in his pockets "What is it"  
He watched as she struggled to find the right words for what needed to be said. "..I'm sorry for last night...and everything else" she mumbled gently. Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his head "It's no big deal...your just frustrated that's all. Tayuya nodded and Shikamaru led her to the table to eat.

T

Tayuya was glad Shikamaru had so readily accepted her apology. She felt like she was home, like this was her family, almost like this was her house..even though she knew it wasn't.  
She suddenly lifted her head, blinking slightly as a thought occured to her. Shikamaru.  
had said...that she could stay...as long as she wanted...Her eyes drifted over the Nara family and she smiled slightly, then looked down at her food with a definite grin.

S

Shikamaru chewed his food, watching Tayuya, trying to read her odd expressions. He shrugged,  
giving up. Who had time to figure out women anyway? He stood up, putting his hands in his pockets and Tayuya stood up too. He walked out of the kitchen...she walked out of the kitchen...he went upstairs...she went upstairs. When he got to his room he glanced back at her and blinked. "What?" asked Tayuya, blinking gently. Shikamaru shrugged and entered his room, followed by Tayuya.

T

Tayuya entered the room smiling, her hands on her hips. She turned her head to look at Shikamaru, who seemed to be about to lay down in his bed for a nap. Tayuya rose an eyebrow "I'm gona need a bed.." she said simply. Shikamaru turned his head to her and blinked, about to lie down "...bed?" Tayuya smiled and nodded "Since I'm gona be living here after all"  
Shikamaru was about to say something when Tayuya interuppted "I like fluffy pillows.." Shikamaru blinked but again, Tayuya interupted "And...plain sheets'll be fine..." Shikamaru blinked hard then sighed, rubbing the back of his head "...Fluffy pillows...plain sheets"  
repeated Shikamaru. Tayuya nodded and smiled "could you please go out and get it?" she asked in what she hoped was a sweet voice. Shikamaru sighed and just left the room. Tayuya grinned 'That was so easy...'

S

'She already has me whipped...' thought Shikamaru, walking out of his house with a sigh. Over the next hour or so, Shikamaru went to a few stores, explaining why he had to have his pillows extra fluffy. He grunted, lugging a matress towards his house with the pillows and sheets under his arm. He made it to the house then literally cussed at the door when it didn't fit in the first time. 'Just think...after this...a nice nap...in your own bed' thought Shikamaru to himself as he pulled it up the stairs. When he finally got it up he moved it to his room then opened the door and walked in. His eyes widened when he saw Tayuya curled up in his bed, napping. Shikamaru just watched her then he moved the matress in, set the pillow on top of it, laid down and pulled the sheets over him, his eyes on the ceiling as a realization struck him...he now had a roomate...and it was already a drag...


	5. What you make me feel

Chapter 5 is here, just as you asked. I don't own any of these characters, and I really hope you enjoy this longer chapter. R&R

* * *

The days following the realization that he now had a permanent guest in his home were strange,  
to say the least. Shikamaru had never once thought that the person whom he had once considered  
Orochimaru's lackey and a sworn enemy was now sleeping comfortably in the same room as him  
each night, eating at the same table each morning, and living in the place they now both  
called home. Shikamaru struggled to find out what on earth had happened to the flute weilding  
witch from the depths of hell he used to know, who had seemingly been replaced by this new  
incarnation. He softly smirked to himself as he heard the word "MOTHER FUCK!!" from upstairs.  
No matter how nice she was now, she would never be able to rid herself of that foul mouth.  
Shikamaru played around with the thought of going to check on her, but his laziness overtook  
him, and he simply streched and shut his eyes once more. 

Tayuya stormed downstairs, holding something under her arm. She turned into the den and hurled  
a magazine that hit shikamaru dead in the face. Shikamaru grunted and blinked, seeing dark.  
When he realized what had happened he lifted the magazine off his face and peered at Tayuya.  
Tayuya's arms were folded, fists clentched, and foot tapping. "What...is that?" she asked  
in a voice heavy with disgust. Shikamaru's eyes slowly drifted to the magazine. It didn't look  
innocent, he'd give her that. But anyone who had bought a copy of Naughty Ninjas, or Kinky  
Kunoichi had long ago parted ways with their innocence. Shikamaru, however, didn't see the  
problem. "A dirty magazine" he responded, looking at her face. Tayuya growled, "Well god damn  
Nara, I can see that! Get rid of that garbage!" she spat. Shikamaru blinked in surprise "Why  
should I?" he asked, his eyes slightly narrow. Tayuya rose her head, glaring down at Shikamaru  
"I slipped and fell on that bullshit, I could have died or something!" she roared. "Highly  
unlikely.." mumbled Shikamaru, imagining how embarassing that would be...death by porno...  
Tayuya snatched the magazine out of his hands and ripped it clean in two then tossed it into  
the fire. Shikamaru stared, then his eyes turned to Tayuya "Just what the hell makes you think  
you can do that?" he asked heatedly. Tayuya smirked "well...Shikamaru...I'm burning the evidence."  
Shikamaru blinked, not understanding. Tayuya turned, looking at her nails "...I'm sure your mom  
didn't get those for you...and I really don't think she knows you have them...we wouldn't want  
her to put 2 and 2 together...if another one of your magazines happens to...cause someone to slip  
and fall on their ass" cooed Tayuya in a voice drentched in false sweetness. Shikamaru stared,  
nothing could ever prepare him for the wrath he would face if his mother ever found his small  
collection of these magazines. Tayuya smirked, already aware she had won this battle "...got  
anymore?"

Shikamaru watched as his magazines burned to nothing but curled ash in the fire. Tayuya,  
once again, had gotten her way. His eyes watched as the flames danced in the harth, this  
whole thing was troublesome...a bigger change then he could have ever imagined...he was indeed  
taking care of his enemy...who was winning battle after battle against him...the magazines...  
the bed...his mother was even cooking seperatley for her...he was going to end this...right now.  
Shikamaru got up and walked upstairs, his hand tracing the railing as he walked, going into the  
hall then opening the door to his room...or more recently known as..."their" room.

Shikamaru couldn't say he was exactly prepared for what he saw. Tayuya was completely naked, sitting on his bed, and combing her hair, having just gotten out of the shower. Shikamaru's eyes widened just a little as he stopped breathing, his eyes gently roving over what parts of her body he could see. She had a trim figure, not muscley of course. Thin but strong. The logical part of his brain was screaming at him to turn right around and leave before she became aware of his presence, but his thoughts didn't seem to sink in, as the more perverted part of his brain slowly began to take over, his face turning red, as all the thoughts of putting Tayuya in her place vanished. Shikamaru blinked as he heard a creak, he had been leaning on the door, just peeking in and it had shifted. Tayuya froze and slowly looked back, blinking when she saw nothing. Shikamaru had pressed himself against the wall beside the door, in the hallway. Tayuya gently shook her head and looked back out the window, combing her hair. Shikamaru slowly peeked in again, his eyes gazing at her. He had an urge to just go in and throw himself on her but his brain was mush. Finally, the last of his self restraint broke when he saw her shift just enough to view her chest, the last words the logical part of his brain could think up were 'she's probably...gettin the bed wet...' before it was gone completely. He slowly stepped in, but instantly tripped over his own feet and hit the floor with a gentle grunt.

Tayuya whipped her head back and stared at Shikamaru, who gulped softly and could do nothing but stare at her. For the longest time, Tayuya just stared back, her brown eyes slightly wide and her mouth slightly open. Then suddenly, as the realization hit her, her eyes got wider and her mouth got wider and she quickly covered herself. Shikamaru gritted his teeth and pushed himself up as her look became angry "uh...T...tayuya?" he asked, staring at a seething Tayuya. She shook with anger and then shut her eyes taking a deep breath, then let out a scream that ripped through the entire house. "NARA SHIKAMARU!" Shikamaru gasped and stumbled then turned and ran as fast as he could streaking down stairs and actually leaping over the back of his couch, flying out the door and into his snow covered yard. He skidded to a stop and then turned, staring up at the roof, where Tayuya stood, wrapped in a towel and holding her flute. Shikamaru watched her weakly "oh...god no.." Tayuya put it to her lips and began to play, and her 3 oni appeared. The club oni gently beat it against his hand as Shikamaru's eyes widened. This...wasn't ending well...

An hour later Shikamaru stumbled back into the house, bruised, beaten and shivering from cold. He just needed a nap...that was all...just a nap. He actually had to crawl up the stairs before regaining his footing and trekking to his room, which seemed at least a mile away from the staircase. He opened the door and looked in. Tayuya was sitting on it, her arms folded, glaring at him, her eyes narrow and her expression grudging. But those eyes became softer when she saw just how badly she had beaten him up. When she had been attacking from the roof of the house, she hadn't bothered to watch, and didn't bother to survey the damage when she had finished, just turning and going back through the window from which she came. A soft look was all this merited, however. "...Maybe that'll teach ya..." she mumbled, looking away with a huff. "Get off of my bed..." mumbled Shikamaru. When Tayuya didn't move, he sighed and walked to it, then got on it, rolling so his back was to her. Tayuya looked down at him, sitting cross legged against the wall on his bed, and looked over his back which was sore and cut up. Tayuya looked away for a while but then sighed and moved a hand onto his back, her fingers resting on one of the larger cuts. Shikamaru didn't visibly react, just opened his eyes and glanced back at her, not turning his head. Her hands were pleasantly warm, and her hands were soft and inviting.

Tayuya scrunched her nose a little at what she was doing, but despite that, began to rub his back, her hand gently moving from his shoulders down to the small of it. Shikamaru's eyes became soft and he turned his head completely back to look at her. Tayuya briefly glanced at him before returning her gaze to his back. Shikamaru decided it was best to just quietly enjoy it, his eyes barely open and his head resting gently on his pillow. After about 10 minutes or so, Tayuya stopped and rested her arms on one of his, Shikamaru was laying on his side. Shikamaru had been thinking the entire time, and decided maybe this was the right time to apologize, he rolled slowly over to look at her. Tayuya, who had been putting her wait on his arm, lost her balance and fell forward onto him, her chest landing on his chest and her lips landing on his lips. Tayuya blinked and stared into Shikamaru's eyes, as Shikamaru returned the gaze, eyes equally wide. For the longest time, neither of them did anything, as time seemed to stop.

Tayuya, however, was the first to react. She pulled her face back and stared down at him, her face turning red. Shikamaru's was red from the moment their lips connected. "...Tayuya?" Tayuya quickly turned her head away, got up and left the room, leaving Shikamaru to stare. Her feet led her to the bathroom where she gripped the knob and pulled it shut, and made sure it was firmly locked before slowly turning her face to the mirror, viewing herself. Her expression, hadn't been what her mind had expected..and maybe hoped. There was no anger, no rage, no fury. The girl that stared back at her had a look of confusion, there was a softness in her eyes and a deep blush on her face, matching her hair. She quickly shook her head and splashed water in her face, then rubbed it very hard with a towel and looked back. The expression didn't change. Tayuya's mind reeled as what happened slowly sank in...she had just kissed...Nara Shikamaru...the deer herder, the good for nothing deer herder, the lazy, perverted, useless konoha shinobi...and she wasn't entirely sure...that a small part of her...hadn't enjoyed it...

* * *

And the plot thickens, I hope you enjoyed that, and I hope you review. No flames please. Expect the next chapter to be up soon, and make sure to tell me what you think of it. 


	6. Tension

Chaper 6 is up, I hope you enjoy it. R&R, no flames please, those make me cry. I don't own these characters, obviously.

* * *

Shikamaru continued to stare at the door, having caught his breath, his thoughts flowing back into his head. He could just tell she hated him, he just knew it. The logical part of his own brain said in the dead silence: 'I tooooold ya sooooo...' He let out a slight groan and ran his fingers through his hair, there would be hell to pay for this, he was going to die..Tayuya was going to murder him. His gaze rose up to the window, where snow was falling gently into piles on the ground. Christmas was fast approaching...gifts...sweets...and good feelings.that was the point of the holiday, but Shikamaru silently wished that he could be burried alive in the snow, so he would never have to look at Tayuya again. The door creaked open and Shikamaru tensed up, his eyes shutting. He waited as he heard footsteps walk gently up to him, then softly opened his eyes as he felt a hand lift his chin. Tayuya was gazing down into his eyes, her expression unreadable. "...this...never happened...alright Nara?" she said simply, looking him dead in the eyes. Shikamaru quickly nodded and Tayuya, satisfied with his answer, let go of his chin and for once, sat down on her own bed, not looking at him again. Shikamaru silently laid back, and rolled to his side, facing away from her...that could have been worse...but now just being in the same room as her was suffocating him...what was wrong with him...? 

The next morning both Tayuya and Shikamaru awoke to find that Yoshino had gone Christmas shopping,and that of course meant she had dragged her husband along as well, leaving Tayuya and Shikamaru alone in the house. Tayuya and Shikamaru hadn't talked to eachother much...when they had to it was in quiet mumbles. They didn't even make eye contact. It was now common knowledge that the former sound Ninja was living with the Nara's. The general reaction was that the Nara family was overtrusting and underthinking things. Ino and Chouji especially thought that Shikamaru should have just killed her and ended things, yet as Shikamaru explained again and again, there was no point in just killing her. Shikamaru pulled on a long sleeved black shirt with black pants and put his chunin vest on over it. Tayuya blinked and glanced at him "Where are ya goin?"  
she asked softly. Shikamaru let out a sigh, waiting until he had fixed his vest before replying."Out for Barbecue with my team..." "...oh". Tayuya returned her gaze back to the book she was reading, she really liked barbecue...but it would be too akward to go with Shikamaru anyplace for a while. Shikamaru looked back over at her, tieing his hair "..you wanna come..?" Tayuya set the book down and paused, thinking. "Yea...I think I'll go with ya.." Shikamaru was thankful that Tayuya wasn't like Ino, who took forever to get ready for things, Tayuya was already ready to go. She had decided to ditch the sound soldier uniform, it wasn't helping her make friends here. She was wearing a long sleeve red sweater that was near the tone of her hair and black pants with black boots. The sweater had black horizantal stripes across it and her hat was on her head, as always. Shikamaru nodded and opened the door for her, then closed it behind them as they both walked out into the cold Konoha streets.

Ino narrowed her eyes at chouji, who was using all his self restraint to not just dig in. "Chouji I swear...not one bite until Shikamaru is here..." "But...Ino.." "No, Chouji." Chouji let out a slight groan and took his hands off the table, fidgeting with them a little bit. Ino turned her head back as the door to the shop opened and she saw Shikamaru. "There you...are"  
her voice faded off as she saw Tayuya. 'It figures...' thought Ino, her eyes narrowing to the point it was almost a glare 'It figures he'd bring along that...' Ino didn't really think there was a word mean enough to call her so she just looked her over once and thought 'slut...' then turned back to Chouji "Alright Chouji n-" she blinked. The moment the door had opened Chouji had begun to dig in, eating and eating non stop. Ino glanced away with disgust and folded her arms, this was going to be fun... Tayuya had noticed her look and in the back of her mind was already regretting coming here, but nevertheless, she sat down next to chouji, and Shikamaru sat down next to Ino. Chouji didn't seem distracted by her at all, too busy eating whatever meat he could find. Ino was giving her a straight stare, as though she was sure Tayuya would leap up and attack. Tayuya's eyes narrowed, as she looked back into Ino's eyes. Shikamaru sighed a little and looked between them both.

Shikamaru had a theory about women. Keep them close, but keep them AWAY from one another. He had formed this theory long ago, after watching the rivalry between Sakura, Ino, and a number of other nameless kunoichi that had gone crazy over Sasuke. If they were kept a distance from eachother, they wouldn't have to bark and scowl. "So.." said Ino, deciding to break the ice, "So your, Tayuya.." "Yea..." replied Tayuya simply, "and?" Ino cocked an eyebrow "Oh...nothing" she said airily, holding her chopsticks but not eating a thing. Tayuya heard the words but got a feeling that she had indeed meant something. Tayuya's scowl got a little deeper and her eyes became more narrow. "And you must be...Ino" "Sure am.." replied Ino, her gaze never leaving Tayuya's. "Does Shikamaru-kun talk about me?" asked Ino with a smirk. Tayuya smirked back "he says your ok.." Ino's smugness rose. "But...you know...I kind of get the feeling your a skin deep whore..." Ino's eyes widened and Shikamaru burried his face in his arms. Chouji stopped eating and stared at Tayuya then Ino, then nervously scooted over and away. Ino stood up, leaning toward her, hands on the table "Oh is that right!?" spat Ino. Tayuya got up next and slammed her hands down on the table, leaning in to glare at her, so they were forehead to forehead, nose to nose "Your damn right it is!" she spat back. Ino growled "I'm getting filthy just being near you, I'm out of here. Cmon Chouji, Shikamaru!" she walked out of the booth. Tayuya growled audibly back at her "Bitch, I could go without a shower for weeks and still be cleaner than you!" she spat as chouji was pulled out by Ino. Ino looked back at her, then Shikamaru "Cmon,Shikamaru" Shikamaru didn't move, just looked back from Tayuya to Ino "Ino...come on..." he groaned, rubbing his forehead. Ino stared, then gritted her teeth and glared at him "Fine, traitor!" spat Ino, then turned and stormed out, pulling chouji out by the scarf.

Tayuya continued to glare at her as she left then slid back down into the booth, sitting across from Shikamaru. Shikamaru just held his head with one hand, looking down at the table. Tayuya blinked and looked at him "...what?" "Nothing..." "It is something...what's with the look"  
"...Nothing.." Tayuya paused then sighed "...ok..ok I lost it I know, but she started it"  
Shikamaru glanced back up at her "...right...I know..." Tayuya paused again then rested her chin in her arms, like Shikamaru was doing. She was a little put off that Shikamaru seemed down and upset about what had happened, when CLEARLY, Ino had been the cause of it all. "Your not mad...right?" she asked softly. Shikamaru thought for a minute...no he wasn't really mad, just a little exasperated at how quickly things had gotten out of hand. "No, I"m not mad Tayuya" replied Shikamaru gently. Tayuya nodded "we might as well enjoy the food, it looks like your going to be paying." Shikamaru blinked then let out an audible groan, 'Damnit Ino'

Dinner was done, it had been good and though his stomach was full, his wallet was empty. His hands were pushed into his pockets and he had a tired expression. Tayuya walked beside him, looking around at Konoha as the two trudged through the streets. "..it's a nice place I guess"said Tayuya softly. Shikamaru looked at Tayuya and blinked. "Konoha I mean.." she added looking back at him. Shikamaru glanced around too...with his eyes usually on the sky, he didn't really take in the actual village itself too often, "I guess it's alright..." He blinked slighlty as he felt her grip his arm, wrapping her own arms around it, and looked over at her. Tayuya was sort of hugging it, taking it as they walked down and blinked back at him. "..what...it's cold.." she said softly. Shikamaru looked back up at the sky with a slight blush. "...right"

Ino stared in disbeleif as they passed the flower shop, looking from her upstairs window at the two. 'Sh...shikamaru and...that...wench? Theres just no way..' Ino shook with rage and scowled at them both. 'I'll fix that...you'd better hug that arm while you can you little whore..cause soon...I'm going to put an end to this...' Unknown to Ino, the two were not dating, and unknown to Shikamaru, Tayuya wasn't cold. This was a sort of test run for her, to see if she really did like Shikamaru the way she suspected she did...and judging by the way she was blushing, the test proved positive...maybe there were really feelings there afterall.

Shikamaru and Tayuya made it home, leaving their shoes outside. The fire in the room had heated everything to a toasty warmth. Shikamaru undid his vest and Tayuya pulled off her sweater, which left her in a black sleeveless shirt. Shikamaru was tired enough that he just sat down on the couch in front of the fire and leaned his head back, eyes shut. Tayuya sat down next to him after a second and glanced over at him "So...Shikamaru...do you thi-" she blinked then examined him closer...Shikamaru was asleep. Tayuya's eyes softened a little and she looked back at the fire. "...I'll just ask you later..." She took a blanket that was folded up on an armchair and wrapped up in it, then glanced at him. 'I don't think he'll mind...' she softly laid on her side, resting her head in his lap, curling up and shutting her eyes as Shikamaru slept on, sitting up."...Goodnight Shika...kun" she said after a minute, before she drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, really I do. I'm going to be updating much more now, so I hope you keep up with the story. Peace out, R&R, expect the next chapter soon. 


	7. 3s company

Thanks for all the reviews, much appreciated. Thank you, Hokatu Yuy, for pointing out my error in spellig, I've fixed it now. I don't own any Naruto charachters or the show, if I did, then it'd be just one big orgy. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The next few days found Shikamaru and Tayuya, followed (or stalked) by Ino and her unwilling sidekick, Chouji, who mumbled as he was dragged along on these investigations. Today's mission was to follow Shikamaru and Tayuya to lunch, a nice simple resteraunt. Ino and Chouji silenlty snuck in, hiding 2 or 3 booths away from the two. Ino slid into her chair, pulling Chouji in by his scarf and just looked at the menu, listening closely to the conversation the two were having, ignoring, or shushing Chouji's periodical complaints of hunger.

"So really, cloud watching isn't all that bad...great way to take your mind off things" said Shikamaru, taking a sip of his water. Tayuya blinked, her chin resting on her hands "I never thought about it like that before...it sounds kind of boring.." "Nice and quiet, actually"Tayuya smirked and shut her eyes, "Sounds like you Nara..." Ino blinked slightly at the lack of juicy evidence, touching, kissing or hugging. "Inooo..." whined Chouji softly "They're not even holding hands, can't we just-" "Will you hush up??" whispered Ino. "Hey you two" said a voice. Ino slowly turned her head then grinned, playing with her fingers "Hey there Shikamaru,  
what a weird coincidence!" said Ino quickly. She elbowed Chouji and after a whine Chouji nodded "Totally weird" Shikamaru shrugged while Tayuya watched Ino with suspicion in her eyes. Ino narrowed her eyes a little "I need to talk to Tayuya-san for a sec" and with that, she gripped Tayuya's arm and tugged her out of the resteraunt. Shikamaru blinked then looked down at Chouji who sighed with exasperation and motioned for him to sit down. He did so and Chouji rested his chin in his arms "You know what she's doing here..right?" asked Chouji. Shikamaru had a faint idea, but he shrugged again. "Spying on you" mumbled Chouji, watching his gesture with a single open eye, "She doesn't trust Tayuya at all.." Shikamaru smirked "She's just being Ino"  
Chouji opened both eyes "That's the thing though, I can't say I trust her either." Shikamaru blinked, turning his attention to his best friend. That was to be expected, he supposed. Afterall, Tayuya wasn't exactly an Angel, and her record had more black marks then her face when she went into curse seal form. "I think I can trust her..." said Shikamaru after a minute.  
To that, Chouji shrugged. "Look...this is just coming from your best friend...take it or leave it but-"

Ino pushed Tayuya against a wall and growled "You're nothing but trouble, one of Orochimaru's own"  
Tayuya growled and held herself back from beating the shit out of her. Instead she forcefully shoved her back "Not anymore I'm not, dip shit!" Ino growled and glared at her "I don't want you touching Shikamaru-kun!" Tayuya glared back, what buisness was it of her what she did with Shikamaru? "I'll do what I damn well please with Shikamaru! After all we're-"

"-Living together" continued Shikamaru, hands resting on the table. Tayuya's really opened up to me, and I really think she's changed." Chouji watched with a mixed expression, he wanted to believe Shikamaru, but Tayuya's reputation was against her, he didn't want anything bad to happen to his best friend. "Look...all I'm saying is-"

"-Your a little slut that's looking for a good time!" spat Ino. To this, Tayuya slammed her fist into Ino's belly, causing her to squeal in pain "SAY THAT AGAIN BITCH!" roared Tayuya as he put her in a head lock and rammed her fist into her chest a second time. Ino struggled to get free but Tayuya grabbed her by her long blonde hair and pulled her forcefully behind the building,  
in an alley. He took her by the collar of her shirt and rammed her into the wall, holding her there. Ino kicked and struggled against Tayuya, throwing blind punches "LET GO OF ME, I'LL-"

"-tell you if there's ever any problems...but I really do thinks she's gotten better.." finished Shikamaru. Chouji sighed and finally nodded "Maybe your right...but you know we're just worried.  
and we're only looking out for whats-"

"-WRONG WITH YOU!?" spat Tayuya in her face. "Why are you spying on us? Why are you pushing your nose into our buisness, huh!?" "Because unlike you I-"

"-care about you man" said Chouji, patting his shoulder. Shikamaru smiled slightly "Thanks.  
I'll keep that in-"

"-MIND YOU OWN, GODDAMN BUISNESS!" roared Tayuya, throwing Ino to the snowy ground. Tayuya stopmed off but Ino got back on her feet and slammed into Tayuya from behind, tackling her "YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Shikamaru and Chouji came out of the resteraunt and stared at the two.  
Chouji ran up to them and pulled Ino off of Tayuya, leaving Shikamaru to subdue Tayuya before she gouged Ino's eyes out. "She attacked me!!" stormed Ino, struggling wildly against Chouji's grip. "LET GO!" "Chill out Ino, seriously!" pleaded Chouji, pulling Ino back a ways from Tayuya and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was using all his power to hold Tayuya down, she was thrashing and raging, glaring at Ino. "IM GONNA FUCK YOU UP!!!" "That's not..gona...happen..Tayuya!" said Shikamaru through gritted teeth. After a minute or two the scene calmed down and Tayuya and Ino were now just glaring at one another. Shikamaru looked at Ino "Listen..." Ino blinked and looked up at Shikamaru. "I know your looking out for me..but I can trust Tayuya..I know it"  
Ino just stared "...Shika...maru?" Shikamaru genlty pulled Tayuya up to her feet and knocked some of the snow off her knees and pants then looked over at Chouji and Ino. "Seriously Ino"  
mumbled Shikamaru, rubbing his head "Haven't you thought once that maybe Tayuya had changed"  
Ino paused then shook her head, still eyeing Tayuya. "If she wanted me dead, she would have already done it..." continued Shikamaru, watching her with his small dark eyes. Ino looked down, blinking gently, then looked away, her blue eyes gazing at the snow.

For the longest time now, Ino's crush had been Sasuke..but sasuke was long gone..and her eyes had shifted to new goals..like winning Shikamaru's heart. But now with this new competition.  
she silently wondered if she would be once again cast aside and overlooked. The fire in Ino suddenly roared as a plan formed. Tayuya and Shikamaru had begun to walk away, so Ino watched them, nowplanning at blinding speeds. 'If Shikamaru...is getting close to Tayuya because she's living with him...then...' a tiny smile formed on Ino's face as she hatched a plan. 'This isn't over...not by a long shot...'

Shikamaru looked at Tayuya, who was watching the ground as they walked along "..what have I told you about fights...Tayuya?" asked Shikamaru gently. Tayuya looked up at him "but...Shikamaru she was spying on us, and she told me I was no good" "You know how Ino is...and it's not like you haven't done anything..." Tayuya snorted and looked back down at the ground "..But you think I'm better..right?" Shikamaru sighed and nodded, hands in his pockets "..yea..I think something inside of you has changed..." Tayuya watched him with gentle brown eyes 'You don't even know the half of it...Nara' thought Tayuya to herself before sighing. "..I'll..try to keep my temper..." she mumbled. Shikamaru looked over at her then gently put his arm around her "..don't worry too much about it..just try to stay away from Ino. Tayuya shut her eyes and held back the smile inside that was beginning to show on the outside "alright alright..don't get too mushy on me Nara.." Shikamaru smirked and gently pulled his hand back, but Tayuya was not resting her holding onto the arm that was around her, slung over her shoulder. Shikamaru blushed a little but smiled all the same as the two walked back home.

That evening was a quiet one, both Shikamaru and Tayuya ate the dinner that this time Tayuya had made. Shikamaru was actually enjoying it..she wasn't half bad.. There was a knock at the door and with a sigh Shikamaru stood up "..I'll go and get that" he mumbled. He walked to the door and opened it, and was genuinley surprised when she saw Ino standing there, arms folded in a cold way. "..H...hi...S..shikamaru" mumbled Ino. Shikamaru leaned against the doorway "Ino..what are you doing here...your wearing a skirt in the snow.." "I..I know but..I didn't have much time to change...see...moneys been...kind of tight lately...and I couldn't afford my apartment anymore..so I had to...leave.."

This, at least, was true. Ino was having trouble with finances, she was never very good with things like that. Shikamaru was now watching her with soft eyes "...Ino..." Ino lowered her eyes. Now it was just a matter of sealing the deal. "I know...you already have someone living here and..I know that..I can be..troublesome..." her eyes gently lifted back up to his face,  
this is where Ino's crocodile tears came into play, silenlty filling her eyes. "..I just need a place to stay..just until I can make things right...please...Shikamaru-Kun.." Shikamaru's eyes told Ino she had caught him, hook like and sinker. How could he possibly say no to her?  
Shikamaru shut his eyes, rubbing his forehead "...alright Ino...come in..." Ino nodded and walked in, rubbing her hands together. "Tayuya?" called Shikamaru gently. Tayuya walked out and froze, seeing Ino. Shikamaru gently put his hand on Ino's shoulder "...Ino's going to be staying with us for a bit...you don't mind..right?"

* * *

I'm gona go out on a limb and say she probably does, but you'll find out in the next chapter R&R, and thanks again. 


	8. Confusion squared

This is chapter 8, I really hope you enjoy it. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, and please R&R.

* * *

Tayuya just gawked, open mouthed and wide eyed. His words had been "Ino is going to be staying with us for a bit, you don't mind right?" but what she had heard was "Well Tayuya your great and all but this little blonde bitch has a nice ass, and you don't have a choice wether she goes or stays so shut up". Tayuya gulped slightly "...uh...not...at all" she said in a rasp,thinking the exact opposite of what was coming out of her mouth. Yes she minded!! Of course she minded!! Why would she want HER, of all people to infiltrate her new home and SABATOGE her plans of finding love!? Her brain was going crazy, yelling at her to put her foot down on this idea right now but no other words came out of her mouth. Shikamaru smiled slightly and nodded "Great...I knew you'd understand." Tayuya weakly smiled 'Oh I understand PERFECTLY, it's YOU that doesn't seem to get it' thought Tayuya angrily. 

Ino smirked slightly, as Shikamaru released her shoulder and walked back into the kitchen to finish Dinner. Standing across from her was her rival, the enemy, Tayuya. Her plan thusfar had worked perfectly. It had started with her asking her parents if she could move out, telling them she was more than ready for a place of her own. Instead of going to an apartment, she went straight to Shikamaru's home, claiming she had failed to pay rent on the place, and needed a place to stay until she could get the money. It had worked flawlessley. She moved her hands to her hips, looking into Tayuyas eyes as Tayuya stared back into hers. "What's the matter Tayuya...? 'fraid of a little competition, are we?" she teased in a whisper. Tayuya's stare slowly transformed into a glare, her open mouth shutting as she forcefully grinded her teeth together, hands becoming fists. "May the better woman win..." teased Ino with a smirk, twirling about and marching into the kitchen as though she owned the place.

Tayuya's fists shook in disbeleif, letting out a low and dangerous growl. 'It's war now you little cunt. All bets are off' spat Tayuya in her mind, eyes very narrow. Tayuya soon walked back into the kitchen and sat back down at the table, not even bothering to touch her food. Shikamaru slowly looked up from his own meal to Tayuya, who returned his look with a look of her own then a sigh as she lowered her chin into her arms, resting her head on the table, it had been such a promising night too...nice and cold...warm fire...they would have been able to get nice and close...and Ino had spoiled it all. How dare she invade her life, how dare she spy on them, how dare she poke her ugly pig nose in her own personal buisness. Tayuya was now full on scowling at Ino, thinking all of this through.

Shikamaru's eyes drifted from Tayuya's to Ino's, the gears of his brain slowly grinding and turning. Ino had a look that was somewhere between spite and smugness, staring down her nose at Tayuya. Chouji's words gently drifted into his head "...You know what she's doing...right?  
...Spying on you...she doesn't trust her one bit...and I can't say I do either..." Shikamaru shut his eyes and sighed. Was this just another little mission of Ino's? To spy on them both 24/7? Shikamaru finished his food then sighed. "I'll get that" said Ino and Tayuya in harmony,  
both of their hands moving to the bowl and gripping it firmly. Tayuya looked up at Ino and Ino looked up at Tayuya. Their eyes narrowed at the same time and both pulled the bowl in their direction, neither letting go and neither looking away as a silent tug of war began. Shikamaru watched this for some time before sighing and taking the bowl himself "It's fine...I'll take it..." mumbled Shikamaru. When he was safely in the kitchen and out of earshot, Tayuya and Ino silently looked at one another, eyes in full glare. "How pathetic" hissed Ino gently. "Sleep with one eye open blondie" retorted Tayuya. Ino smirked "...your so stupid...and foolish.  
Shikamaru would never fall for a bitch like you." "And why is that?" growled Tayuya, vicously fighting off the impulse to beat her to death. Ino let out a soft laugh "...look at you.  
your scruffy, scrappy, slut filth. I feel sorry for any guy that-"

Tayuya had had enough, she just had. Ino had stormed into HER new home, was trying to get HER new crush, and was trying to fuck with HER own life. She punched her clean in the nose with great force and impact, causing Ino to squeal and stumble backward into the wall where she caused a picture to fall down and hit her on the head, glass shattering when it hit the floor. Tayuya's eyes widened, still holding her fist, staring down at her. Shikamaru ran in then stared at Ino. Ino's nose was bleeding and her eyes were slightly watery with pain, shattered glass littered the floor around her. His eyes slowly moved to Tayuya's fist, then to her face. For the first time in a while, Shikamaru gave her a truely angry look, glaring at Tayuya. Tayuya felt her heart sink, releasing her fist and stepping back "S..shikamaru I..I didn't mean for that to happen!" she said quickly. Shikamaru ignored her, walking to Ino and gently taking her hand, helping her up to her feet. Tayuya watched with a growing sense of panic as he cleaned Ino's nose and gently led her out of the room. Tayuya was about to move to but Shikamaru gave her a look and Tayuya froze. His look told her she was in deep shit. Tayuya softly hung her head then took a seat at the table, resting her face in her arms.

Shikamaru soon walked back downstairs and back into the kitchen, pulling up a chair and sitting across from her. He let out a soft sigh then looked at her "...Explain this...and please don't give me bullshit..." Tayuya looked up and bit her lip...explaining it would mean revealing her feelings for him...and she just wasn't ready...it wasn't the right time. She softly looked back down and watched her hands. "...I...I punched her..." she mumbled, not able to think of anything else. "..Why?" he asked gently. Tayuya gulped as she thought of a good way to explain it but the only reason she could safely use was "..I don't..like her.." She instantly realized that was the wrong choice of words. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed "That's it..? You punched Ino because she looked at ya funny?" Tayuya said nothing, afraid to open her mouth again, watching Shikamaru with depressed eyes. "Why do you have to be so goddamn violent, that's the second time today you got in a fight with her, why can't you just grow up?" "Shikamaru-kun I'm sorry" "But you've told me that already, and you did it again" "I mean it this time!" "So you didn't mean it last time?" "Wait, I didn't mean it like that..." "What did you tell me you'd do?" "T-try to hold..my temper" "Your doing a really great job, I thought you changed Tayuya"  
"Shikamaru, I have changed, I have!" Shikamaru kept his narrow gaze on her eyes "Then prove it to me Tayuya, I want action, not promises." Tayuya gently hung her head, eyes shut, stunned by the unfairness of this whole thing. "...Yes...Shikamaru-kun.." said Tayuya gently after a minute or so.

Shikamaru sighed, he hated it when he had to lecture people..especially Tayuya. He watched her for a minute or so then looked closer. Tayuya was beyond upset, frustrated tears had formed in her eyes. "...Tayuya...don't...please don't cry..." pleaded Shikamaru softly, getting up and walking around the table to sit next to her. Tayuyas misty brown eyes glanced over at him. It just wasn't fair...things had been so great until Ino had come and wrecked it all. She didn't knew she was far smarter than the Yamanaka girl, but in terms of looks, Tayuya wasn't sure if she could compete. She was feeling the pressure to beat Ino, pressure to hold her temper, pressure to hold her feelings inside. Why did things have to be so complicated? She shook her head quickly,  
rubbing her eyes, realizing that the tears had formed. Shikamaru silently wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently, resting her head on his shoulder. Tayuya lowered her hands from her eyes and softly moved them around his neck, holding onto him as she rested her chin comfortably on his shoulder. His hand gently ran up and down her back, stroking it soothingly.  
Tayuya's eyes very softly shut and she let out a small sigh, getting comfortable. She sat in his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist, getting as close to him as she could.

Shikamaru was a little surprised at just how close she had gotten on her own, gripping him as though she needed him to live, feeling the occasional tear hit his shoulder near his neck. '...I guess she's just had a really bad day...' thought Shikamaru sadly, now softly stroking the back of her head. After a few minutes it was clear Tayuya had fallen asleep. Shikamaru carried her up the stairs, her legs still around his waist, arms still around his neck. He pushed open the door to his room to find Ino, laying face down in Tayuya's bed. Shikamaru sighed and laid Tayuya gently down on his bed, pulling a blanket over her. He was about to go to sleep when Shikamaru noticed that her nose was still bleeding, she hadnt gotten a bandage.  
He watched her for a long moment before getting up with a sigh and leaving the room. After a voyage to the bathroom medicine cabinet he returned with a tissue and bandage. He softly mended her nose, stopping the flow of blood. He finished up and paused, looking over her face.  
"I'm sorry about what she did Ino..." whispered Shikamaru, and for a reason he didn't really understand, he leaned in and gently pecked her lips. He blinked, and slowly leaned in again,  
this time kissing her. Ino kissed back on her own, still fast asleep. 'Her mouth...tastes.  
GAH' Shikamaru quickly pulled back and stood up, backing away from her. Ino just pleasantly licked her lips and gripped the sheets a little tighter, still in slumber. Shikamaru rubbed his head and silently got back into bed with Tayuya. Things were confusing enough as it was.  
why did he just go and do that...It was strange. He knew a part of him had liked that...but another part of him felt he was betraying Tayuya..why he felt that he wasn't sure. He and Tayuya hadn't been going out...nor were they dating...but a layer of guilt washed over him as he pulled the sheets tightly over him staring at the ceiling. What was wrong with him?  
was the last question he could get out of his tired brain before sleep took over and he drifted silently off.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, and be watching out for new chapters soon. R&R, no flames! 


	9. Mistrust 1

I hope you totally enjoy this. My extra long double chapter. I don't own any of these characters and everybody and anybody with a brain stem knows it XP All characters and places are property of kishimoto, and Naruto Manga and Anime. R&R dudes! No flames.

* * *

The next morning was an odd and strange one indeed. The awkwardness of walking downstairs to see two women whom he not only feelings for, one of whom he had kissed very deeply in the night was uncomfortable to say the least. Shikamaru sat down, silently loosening his tie that wasn't there, tugging on his collar and not looking at either of them. Ino was scowling "Shikamaru..." she said in a foreboding voice. Shikamaru blinked then winced a little, he didn't like the sound of that voice at all. "...my mouth was all sticky when I woke up..." she said calmly looking at him."..and I brushed my teeth and everything, So that could only mean..." Ino's head turned angrily to Tayuya "That she put something in my toothpaste"Shikamaru barely had time to even blink and take in what she said before Tayuya was on her feet, eyes narrow. "Your toothpaste?? Mine was the one that tasted like jizz!" Shikamaru just quietly looked between them, eyes barely peeking over the table. "I didn't do anything!" "Well neither did I, cock master!" Shikamaru's eyes widened at that comment "Ok ok!What if it was the toothpaste??" he yelled over there yelling, causing both girls to turn their head and look at them. Ino then blinked, and glanced up at the ceiling "..I guess...I never thought of that.." she admitted. Tayuya was scowling, arms folded "...maybe..." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head "I'll just get you both new toothpaste alright?" Ino nodded and Tayuya waved her hand "...go for it..."

Shikamaru wasted no time getting out of the room and leaving the house. Walking down the streets of Konoha, he went to the most obvious place he could think of to get toothpaste, a general store. Hands shoved in his pockets, the lazy shadow ninja entered and glanced around, looking from aisle to aisle. 'Food...medical...hygiene...there..' he thought,walking in and turning a corner, then turning a second to enter the aisle marked hygiene. He didn't make it far. He bumped cleanly into someone, causing them both to fall on their ass. Shikamaru rubbed his head "Hey you watch where your going..." There was a growl in return "Your the ninny that ran into me!" Shikamaru blinked at how familiar that voice sounded and looked up. Temari was there, rubbing her butt, one eye shut. "...Figures.." mumbled Shikamaru. Temari opened both eyes then looked at him "Shikamaru?" she asked as he got to his feet. "Hai, that's me.." he mumbled in reply, helping her back up. Temari smirked,she wore her pink outfit this time, the one she had worn when the two had first battled. Shikamaru smirked "hey...look at this..." Temari blinked and looked up at him as he held a hand to her head, then held it to his to show the height difference between them. "..who's a squirt now?" Temari narrowed her eyes "Oh shut it, that doesn't mean anything""It sure did when we were genin.." "Times change!" said Temari quickly, glancing up at him. Shikamaru just gave her a small smile "still as troublesome as ever...why am I talking to a woman like you?" he asked. Temari glared, slightly pink in the face "Because I saved your life" Shikamaru turned, hands in his pockets "..you didn't have to you know.I could've handled it.." he said with a smile. Temari just stared, mouth slightly open "...Nara you...you little punk" she whispered "If it wasn't for me..that flute girl would have killed you for sure. Shikamaru looked back over his shoulder "...yea well...maybe...she's living with me now." Temari blinked "..That's a joke right?" she asked softly. Shikamaru blinked then slowly shook his head "She lives with me now..." he repeated. Temari stared at him, mouth now wide open.  
"A...are you just a total idiot?" she asked, almost in awe. Shikamaru rose an eyebrow "how so...?" Temari narrowed her eyes "She's the girl that almost tried to destroy you, why the hell is she living anywhere near you?"

Shikamaru was about to say something then blinked and looked at Temari. As he watched her he realized...that he didn't honestly have a logical answer as to why he kept Tayuya around. His mind concluded that he kept her around because she had become someone nice..and he realized that even now he felt a connection with her...a bond. But saying that would send Temari on the war path, so he just went with the ever intelligent response: "uhhhh...dunno..." Temari gave him an exasperated look and turned away "Nara...you're hopeless...just letting you know that" and with that she left the store, leaving Shikamaru to stew in a combination of her words and his own thoughts.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky, walking back home with his hands in his pockets. 'Just why do I let her stay? She's always getting into fights, and being a hassle...and yet I still care...' He sighed, gazing at the clouds then blinked, hearing crying. He slowly looked down and saw Ino on a bench, covering her face. Shikamaru blinked again and quickly ran over to her "Ino-chan? What happened?" he asked quickly. Ino looked at him through her fingers, then lowered her hands. Ino's face was cut up, her arms as well, and she was bleeding "T-tayuya went crazy Shikamaru...w-we got in another argument and..." she cried harder, hiding her face. Shikamaru just stared at her "Tayuya did this" he asked softly. Ino nodded and then looked through her fingers again as Shikamaru got up. "Go get some bandages...I'm going to have a talk with Tayuya..." he mumbled, then left without another word. Ino silently rose her face out of her hands and grinned widely "...took the bait like Naruto taking ramen..." she whispered excitedly, eyes narrow. "...Say goodbye Tayuya..." As quickly as she could Ino vanished and reappeared behind the Nara house, looking into a window. Tayuya was napping there on the couch, an easy target. She made her hands into an O shape and smirked. "Mind body transfer" she whispered. With the sound of a ricocheting bullet, Ino's soul entered Tayuya's mind, easily taking control. 'Perfect...'Ino forced Tayuya to go upstairs into Shikamaru's room, then pulled the bloody knife that Ino had used to cut herself up, out from a drawer. Making Tayuya grip it tightly, she made her hide on the staircase, waiting.

'She's gone too far this time' thought Shikamaru as he ran up the path, into his yard, and opened the door to his house. The instant he opened it, the possessed Tayuya tackled him to the ground, strangling him. Shikamaru grunted, gripping her arms and stared up at Tayuya. Tayuya grinned down at him, eyes narrow "You really shouldn't have trusted me, Shikamaru..." Shikamaru gasped, then growled and kicked her arm loose, hen turned her arm, slashing her other arm, causing Tayuya to squeal in pain and release them both. Ino, deciding this was the time, canceled the jutsu and returned to her body. The true Tayuya opened her eyes and stared at her arms, then at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was glaring at her, fists clenched "Get out..." he hissed. Tayuya stared at him, then at the bloody kunai in her hand...then back at Shikamaru "w...what?" she said in a raspy voice. "GET THE HELL OUT!" spat Shikamaru angrily. Tayuya got to her feet, stumbling, and stared at him, trembling a bit "But..but Shikamaru w-what did I-" Shikamaru grabbed her and shoved her out, causing her to land hard on her back in the grass. "Don't ever come back here..again" he said, and before she could say or do anything, he slammed the door shut.

Tayuya stared at the door for the longest time before tears began to gently flow out of her eyes...her arms bleeding openly. She shook with grief and began to sob, pushing herself up to her knees. She finally got up to her feet and ran as fast as she could away from the Nara house, tears streaming behind her as she went.

* * *

So what's gonna happen? You'll find out sometime tonight that's for sure. I will post part 2 of this long chapter soon. R&R and look forward to next part: Mistrust part 2. 


	10. Mistrust 2

As promised, here's part 2 of my 2 part chapter. What will happen, well just read it and find out. All characters and trademarks are property of Naruto's creator, who is ot me. R&R, enjoy.

* * *

Shikamaru watched from the window, Tayuya had gone way too far this time...way too far...He looked back as the back door opened and Ino stepped in, then ran to him. "Oh god Shikamaru did she hurt you" she asked, hugging him tightly around the neck from behind. Shikamaru sighed, looking down "No Ino..She"  
he blinked, then his eyes slowly moved to her arms. Ino's arms were bleeding in the exact same spot that Tayuya's had...he remembered Ino having described this technique to him. Any damage done to the person who is possessed by the mind body transfer technique is also dealt to the person who cast the jutsu. Shikamaru just stared at her arms...then his eyes slowly moved back to look at hers. "Ino...tell me you didn't do what I think you did..." he said softly. Ino blinked then noticed her arms. She pulled them back, then even though she knew she was caught, moved them behind her back. "...They are...nothing...Shikamaru-kun"  
she lied, eyes low. Shikamaru stared at her, then shook his head hard "Ino you've...do you have any idea what you just did??" he asked in an upset voice. Ino glanced up, knowing exactly what she did. She remained completely silent. Shikamaru gritted his teeth then shoved the door open and ran faster then he had ever run before, streaking off in the direction Tayuya had gone. 

Hours later, Shikamaru silently wandered the streets, looking everywhere for her. Night was the only thing that had fallen...a layer of snow had fallen on the roads and buildings, lights from buildings gently shining on the white blanket as he trudged through it. '...what if she's still out here somewhere'thought Shikamaru, head looking left and right as he went on. 'What if she's lost or hurt or...worse' He quickly erased those thoughts from his mind...he would not stop looking until he found her. As he continued to walk through the snow, hands and face slowly numbing from cold...he began to lose hope...it was going to be too dark soon...hardly bright enough to see...with only the occasional dot of a window or street light to guide his way.

Temari looked up from a bench she sat on and blinked...looking at Shikamaru. 'Ino's plan...it failed?'

-FlashBack-

Ino had cornered Temari in an alleyway, her hands on her hips. "Now you care about Shikamaru too...right"she asked softly. To that of course, Temari had nodded. Ino glanced left then right then leaned into Temari. "...Tayuya...the girl who you fought away...the girl who nearly killed Shikamaru...is now living in his house..." whispered Ino. Temari's eyes shot open and she stared at her, open mouthed. Ino nodded "I know..I know.." she said, her look turning into a smirk "I've got a plan..." Temari blinked softly, not knowing of Ino's true intentions "...a...plan?" Ino nodded, smiling. I'm going to put something nasty in Tayuya's toothpaste, and she's going to throw a fit and ask Shikamaru to go get a new tube...trust me she has him whipped..." Ino grinned wider "...He's going to come into the store next to us..." Temari glanced at it then nodded. Ino looked her dead in the eyes "I want you to be waiting in that aisle, and when Shikamaru goes around the corner...bump into him...and keep him there as long as you can while I get everything set up..." Temari rose an eyebrow "And...just what do you mean by set up...?" "I'm going to put a little something in Tayuya's drink...she'll be napping like Chouji after a meal...and then when he comes back...Ill be on the bench over there.." she pointed it out "...bleeding and cut..." Temari slowly nodded, eyes narrow. "...A few crocodile tears and a mind body transfer jutsu later...Tayuya will attack Shikamaru...and he'll just have to throw her out..."

Temari had to admit...it was a well thought out scheme..."...you sure he can't handle himself...Ino" mumbled Temari. Ino shook her head "..he's just confused...trust me..." Ino smiled "..It's for the best" Temari nodded but noted that there was an odd glint to her eyes and a falseness to her smile. Still, she thought, as she walked away from the alley, this needed to be done. Tayuya had to be taken out of the picture.

-End Flashback-

Temari looked out at Shikamaru "...Hey you..." she called as he came to a stop in front of her. "Hey yourself..." replied Shikamaru sadly, hands deep in his pockets. "Hey..have you seen Tayuya anywhere lately..? She would have been running..." Temari gave him a look...

-Flashback-

Temari waited behind a tree, as Tayuya came streaking down the road, face full of tears and snow. She counted silently to 3 and just as she was about to pass, jumped out and slammed her fan into the back of Tayuya's head. Tayuya grunted hard and landed face first in the snow. Temari bit her inner lip and lifted Tayuya over her shoulder "I don't know what you did to make Shikamaru trust you...but you're no good"  
She said softly, walking toward Konoha jail. Being the girl that she was, it wasn't hard for Temari to get Tayuya put behind lock and key, but the whole ordeal just left a bad taste in her mouth for some reason. She kept looking back over her shoulder at the dark jail house as she walked away, wondering if she had really done the right thing, and wondering if Shikamaru really knew what he was doing.

-End Flashback-

Temari softly bit her lip but shook her head "I'm so sorry...haven't seen her at all..." Shikamaru lowered his head with a depressed sigh and sat next to her. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and ran them through his hair, staring at the snow. "..I'm worried about her.." he confessed after a minute. Temari softly glanced at him "..worried?" Shikamaru nodded quickly and shut his eyes. Temari shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you worried about a girl like that...?" Shikamaru softly opened his eyes and stared into the snow. He finally had an answer for her question. "...I guess because...I feel a connection." Temari tilted her head "...a connection?" "..Hai..I can't stay mad at her..I can't stop worrying about her..and I can't believe I just sent her out into the cold..." Temari's eyes softened and her heart sank...she was being sent on a guilt trip as he spoke. Tears actually filled Shikamaru's eyes but none ever fell. "..I'm worried about her Temari.." Temari finally broke and gripped her hands together "...I'll...I'll help you look for her..." she whispered. Shikamaru sighed "...I've looked everywhere..." "...Well I think I have an idea of where she might be..." Shikamaru blinked and looked up at her but Temari didn't elaborate. She got up and walked down the road. Shikamaru slowly got up and followed her.

Meanwhile

Tayuya shivered in a prison cell, a blanket wrapped tightly around her. Everything had happened so fast, the yelling..the crying..the attack..and now imprisonment? All she could remember was settling down for a nap and waking up on top of Shikamaru. She stared at her still hurt arm...could she have actually attacked someone in her sleep...? It seemed so unlikely but she supposed it was possible. She rested her forehead on her knees and shivered once more. "Shikamaru-Kun..." she whispered to herself, as silent as the grave. "I...I want to go home..." Footsteps could be heard down the hallway, but Tayuya paid them no mind, still drowning in confusion and sadness. It wasn't until a pair of hands gripped the bars of her cell and a voice called her name that she looked up. Her eyes widened...then slowly lowered. Shikamaru stood there, staring in at her. Temari kept her distance...not looking at her. "...Tayuya-chan..." repeated Shikamaru softly. Tayuya finally looked into his eyes, still trembling. A guard came forward and unlocked her cell, then backed off a bit. Tayuya looked at the guard, then slowly looked up at Shikamaru. "..Let's go home"said Shikamaru, watching her with eyes softer even than his voice. Tayuya pushed herself up to her feet and took a few shaky steps...then ran into Shikamaru's arms, hugging him tightly, pressing her face against his chest. Shikamaru silently hugged her back, stroking her head. After a long minute Tayuya looked up at him, still teary eyed. "W..what happened..back there..I swear to god I didn't mean...t..to" began Tayuya but Shikamaru shook his head, looking down at her. "I know that full well...I was wrong Tayuya...forgive me?" Tayuya gulped, shivering and nodded, then pressed her face against his chest. "You know I'd never ever do those things...sometimes your so stupid...stupid stupid" Shikamaru sighed softly and pulled her gently up onto his back. Tayuya wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and Shikamaru gently held her legs. Tayuya's hug reminded him of Ino's hug...which reminded him of Ino. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed...there would be hell to pay for this little stunt.

Temari followed them both from a distance as they walked home, feeling worse and worse. She had helped cause this...but Ino was the little mastermind behind the whole thing. She had been used like one of her brother's puppets, and had been fooled just as well. Shikamaru opened the door to his home and entered,  
followed silently by Temari, who shut the door behind him. Shikamaru entered the living room and glared down at Ino, who silently stared up at them, mouth slightly open. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed...

"...There's gonna be a few changes around here"

* * *

There's my extra long chapter. That quote leaves alot of room to think. What changes? Stick around next chapter and find out. R&R. 


	11. Just your luck

Wow I'm doing good this week. Chapter 11 is here, so I do hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer Disclaimer. I don't own any of these guys, they're all the Naruto Creator's. R&R, no flames, enjoy!

* * *

Ino was hurled out of Shikamaru's house, causing her to grunt as she hit the snowy ground and slid slightly. Tayuya couldn't help but grin, even though she had been heartbroken, hit over the head, and thrown in jail, she had plenty of energy and fire to see Ino being thrown out.She lifted a suitcase with her things in it and hurled it out at Ino. Ino, who had just gotten up to her knees, got the wind knocked out of her as it collided with her stomach, 

sending her back into the snow face first. Ino lifted her teary miserable face and looked at the two in the doorway. Her plan had failed, and unless she did something, and now, then she was going to lose him forever. "Get outa here!" yelled Tayuya, eyes narrow, Shikamaru simply standing next to her, arms folded. Ino got back up to her knees as Shikamaru moved to close the door "W..wait!!! Please!!" Shikamaru stopped...then pushed it open slightly, glaring out at her. "...Make it quick you troublesome wench..." Ino was shaking, tears were leaking down her face, hitting the snowy ground. "...Shikamaru please...please don't just kick me out in the snow.." she pleaded, staring at him with her misty blue eyes. Shikamaru shut his eyes and looked away "...You had your chance." He moved to shut the door once more. Ino, knowing it was her final chance, screamed the first thing that came to her mind.

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

Shikamaru froze, hand gripping the door tightly. Tayuya felt her heart sink and her smile fade...her eyes widen...and her mouth gently fall open. The door had closed just enough to hide Ino from view. Tayuya silently prayed that he would just shake his head and shut the door, but her fears were confirmed as Shikamaru reopened the door and stared at Ino. Ino was now bowing to him, on her knees, her hands clasped together beneath her, her head down,  
eyes staring at the snow, blonde hair falling in pools on the white snow. She was trembling hard, her sobs had quited down to shakey breaths. "P-please...Shikamaru..." She trembled harder, starting to cry again "Please don't kick me out..." She couldnt hold it back anymore and finally just cried uncontrollably, gripping the snowy ground with clenched fists. To Tayuya it was the most pathetic shit her eyes had had the displeasure of viewing, but Shikamaru slowly bit his lip, staring at Ino. Temari had come forward, having been invited to stay the night as the snow had fallen harder than expected, almost shin deep in some places,  
and peered over Tayuya and Shikamaru's shoulders, Ino's confession of love had reached her ears as well. Shikamaru gently leaned against the door frame and covered his face with a hand, thinking hard. He finally lifted his eyes over that hand. "...Get up...and get in" he whispered softly.

Tayuya put her hand over her forehead, and shut her eyes, shaking her head as Temari gently rose her eyebrow. Ino silently got up to her feet with just a little difficulty, her legs wouldn't stop shaking. She slowly picked up her things, hugging them tightly and staring at Shikamaru with an anxious and nervous expression. "...get in..." repeated Shikamaru, his arms folded. Ino gently took a step forward, then a second step, then continued in this manner until she made it beside Shikamaru. She stopped and slowly looked at him "I...I meant it...what I said..." she whispered, before turning her head away and walking inside. Tayuya stared at Ino as she entered the living room and sat down on the couch, hugging herself, then turned to stare up at Shikamaru. She wanted to scold him...when would helearn??? Yet all she could do was stare in disbeleif as Shikamaru shut the door behind him then gently rested his forehead on it, eyes shut, giving the impression that Shikamaru had had a very long day. Tayuya gently took hold of his arm "...c'mon...let's get you to bed..." Shikamaru said nothing as he was steered up the stairs, taken into his room, and laid down to bed. Shikamaru very gently looked at her then shut his eyes and looked away, rolling over onto his side. Tayuya toyed with her fingers, watching Shikamaru, who merely laid there, doing nothing. Tayuya wanted nothing more than to join him, but there were some things she needed to take care of first.

Tayuya left the room and walked down the hall, fists clenched and eyes narrowed, ready to berate Ino for her unforgiveable crimes. How did that little slut, after lieing and plotting against her plans to get closer to Shikamaru, manage to convince Shikamaru to let her still live here. It was unheard of, it was unfair, it had to be a joke. She stormed down the stairs and into the living room. The first thing she did was pull her hand back and throw a punch at Ino. Ino threw her arms up with a squeal but his fist never connected with her face. Tayuya let out a squeal of her own as her hand connected with Temari's folded fan. Tayuya pulled her hand back, tears of pain welling in her eyes "What the fuck??" Temari opened one eye, pulling her fan back to her, then leaned it onto the wall and looked back at her "...look.I'm going to make us all tea...and you're both going to behave..." Ino opened her eyes and looked from Temari back to Tayuya. Tayuya was seething with anger "Mind your own damn buisness" she spat. Temari got up and walked into the kitchen, her interuption had left Tayuya just enough time to think about her chosen course of action. She slowly lowered her fist and sunk into a chair arms folded. She knew full well Shikamaru had enough to deal with, thanks to that slimey pig Ino, and after the previous greif she had caused him by slamming her fist into Ino's little piggy nose, flatting it out so it looked like that of the animal she was named after, she knew better than to try anything. So she went with words instead.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is my problem? You're the one that just tried to-"

"I know god damn well what I tried to do, and had Temari not been there, I woulda done it.  
Again, and again, and again"

"Why are you so-"

"Because you're a nosey little slut whore, that's why"

"Well your just jealous..."

Tayuya cocked her head and rose her eyebrow. "Jealous...?...You've gotta be kidding..." said Tayuya in a voice reaking with sarcasm. To that, Ino folded her arms and gave her a steady gaze. "You're just jealous...that I told Shikamaru-kun that I love him first...I beat you to him..." Tayuya slowly clenched her fists, she couldn't let Ino win, no way in hell. So she was going to break the promise she had made, the promise she had made Shikamaru swear not to ever mention. Tayuya leaned in close to Ino, glaring at her, then whispered "...beat me to him...?...Whore...I've already slept with him..." Ino's eyes slowly widened and she looked at her. Tayuya slowly smirked "...He took me on his own bed" she lied softly, letting out a tiny laugh at Ino's expression. "...you didn't beat me...and you haven't beaten me...and you won't beat me..."

Ino narrowed her eyes as Tayuya slid back into her own chair, her face adorned with a very smug expression, satisfied she had made her point clear, just as Temari came back in with a tray of 3 cups. She set it down on the table with a gentle sigh "Enjoy you guys". Ino stared into hers, a leaf was floating silently in it. Temari glanced at it then sighed "I'm sorry Ino, but the plant in the kitchen is sort of dieing, that leaf must have fallen in when I brushed past it. Ino had a small smile on her face "Oh that's alright...a leaf in your tea is supposed to be good luck...right?" Temari scoffed and glanced away "Well yea if you really believe in that sort of...Tayuya?...What's wrong?" asked Temari softly, looking at Tayuya's exprssion. Tayuya was staring down at her cup, her hand had stopped just short of grabbing it. There was a long crack in the side of her cup that hadn't been there when Temari was filling the glasses. Temari shut one eye "...well...that's no good...that's the symbol for bad luck" she mumbled, then blinked, looking at Tayuya's wary expression. Temari shrugged and took a sip of her own

"I mean...if you believe in that sort of thing..."

Tayuya silently trudged up the stairs, she had wanted to get out of there, and as quickly as she could as well, the sooner she did, the sooner she could get into bed with Shikamaru and let all her troubles just slip away. As she dragged her feet along the floor and took a look into the room through the cracked door, she saw that Shikamaru was no longer in his bed. She pushed the door open and saw Shikamaru, arms resting on the window sill, forehead pressed against the pane, eyes half open, just staring out into the dark snowy night. He looked tired and worn, but had too much on his mind to sleep. Tayuya silently pushed the door open, and stepped inside and looked at him again. Shikamaru made no movement or said a word to tell her he was aware of her presence there, he just kept staring out silently into the darkness.Tayuya silently walked toward him, barefeet making tiny soft steps. After what seemed like an hour she made it behind him, and gently rested her hand on his back. She felt him tense up slightly, then relax, looking back at her. Tayuya had a caring and gentle look on her face, eyes soft and understanding. She didn't even have to say a word, neither did he. Shikamaru turned and silently rested his head on her shoulder, Tayuya's arms wrapping around him to hold him up, her hand stroking the back of his head. Shikamaru took a deep breath and silently let it out through his nose. This had been a hard day, the realization that Ino loved him took everything out of him mentally, his brain pleaded with him to sleep. Shikamaru felt himself being led over to the bed, which he silently laid down in, on his side, facing the wall. This time however, he felt the weight on the bed shit, and a pair of arms slip between his own, hugging him tightly from behind. Shikamaru nuzzled the pillow a bit, it didn't take long for sleep to finally overtake him.

She shut her eyes and even though she felt bad for him, on the inside she was actually smiling. No matter what the future held, no matter what the tea leaves read, nothing could spoil this moment. This one single moment in time where everything felt alright.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, phew, cranking out 3 chapters at once sure is fun Expect more if you review more! 


	12. Knock on Wood

I do not own Naruto, Naruto, it's settings, characters and story is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Here's chapter 12, knock on wood. I do hope you enjoy it. R&R! No flames!

Shikamaru walked silently downstairs, hands dug deeply into his pockets as he made his way to the kitchen for a late lunch. He was honestly feeling a little sick to his stomach and just depressed, unsure exactly what he could do about Ino. A small part of him liked her, after all who wouldn't? She was good looking, outgoing, motivated. She was everything you could want in a woman. But after the events of the night before everything had changed, and then upon her declaration of love everything changed again. Her words had totally shattered him, his anger had just ebbed away, and he was rendered powerless. He knew that Ino was a self centered brat that wanted everything for herself. And yet, her words had sounded so sincere, so much so that his rage was replaced with pity, and he had been too weak to throw her out. Could she actually love him? Could he actually love her? What the hell was he going to eat for breakfast? Now that was the real question.

He pondered this as he entered the kitchen, where Temari, Tayuya, and Ino ate lunch in silence. Until, of course, Shikamaru stepped in. Tayuya and Ino quickly looked up and Temari glanced up as well, but looked back down at her food and kept eating. Shikamaru had slept pretty late, it was about noon, no one had really wanted to wake him up, deciding he needed all the sleep he could get. Tayuya and Ino both opened their mouths to ask the same thing but Temari, not even trying, beat them to it. "You OK guy?" she asked casually, which caused them both to shoot her a look before considering Shikamaru once more.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head "...Great" he lied, looking none of them in the eye. Temari lifted her eyes once more to look at Shikamaru, swallowing her food. She was the only one that would speak her mind in front of him, as the other two were in a battle for Shikamaru's affection, and would say what needed to be said to win his heart. "Don't lie to me Nara." she said idly. Shikamaru slowly glanced up at Temari at her words "Lie to you?" he echoed. Temari took her sweet time, wiping her mouth with her sleeve before looking at him again.  
"You and I both know you're far from "great" , don't even try to hide it from me." she continued, eying him, earning her one of Shikamaru's trademark sighs "Eh...I've been better..." he admitted grimly, then sat down at the table, chin resting in his arms. "It could be worse." replied Temari simply, and to that Shikamaru gave her a look "I don't see how..." he mumbled, sure that that wasn't even possible. "Knock on wood." said Temari softly. Shikamaru looked up "...eh?" he said, slightly confused. She opened one eye, watching him "Knock. On. Wood" she repeated. Shikamaru lifted his head "Aw spare me.I don't believe in that Karmic retribution crap there's no such thing as luck." Temari shut her eyes and turned her nose upwards, a look that men of the Nara clan were very familiar with..that look of superiority "Suit yourself." Temari then turned her attention to the red head in the room. "Tayuya, I'd been thinking about something. You don't really have clothes of your own, do you?" she asked. Tayuya blinked, it was true, other than the sound gear she only had one extra pair of clothes. "Well, yeah." she admitted, squinting as if trying to actually see what she was getting at. Temari took her arm and lifted her up out of her chair as she said "Well that simply won't do. Come on we're getting you something nice to wear" Tayuya didn't even have time to complain as she was pulled out of the house, giving Shikamaru a look before vanishing out the door, within the Sand-Jounin's clutches.

Shikamaru blinked gently, then looked over at Ino, still looking a great deal depressed. 'Great. Now I'm stuck with her.' thought Shikamaru bitterly. It wasn't that Ino was a bad person, it was just that after last night, she was one of the last people he wanted to be  
around. It was too fast, things were too awkward, but that didn't seem to stop the blond from wanting to say something. To do something. Ino looked up at him, then back down at her food, then up at him again, wondering when to make her move. Shikamaru let out a sigh and rested his head in his arms. This day was already turning out pretty troublesome. Ino cautiously rose to her feet, watching him, and while his head remained flat on the table, Ino silently walked behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders, then massaged them gently. Opening his eyes, and feeling her hands on his back, Shikamaru had intended to tell her to stop, really he did, but something about her touch felt too good. It was almost intoxicating, and his worries began to slip away, muscles beginning to relax for the first time in days. Ino took note of this change and continued, moving her hands to his back, rubbing it softly. For a time, the two were silent, as Ino tried to figure out what to say, while Shikamaru waiting, having a pretty good idea of what she was about to.

"I'm a pig."

Shikamaru turned his head so a single eye peered out of his arms to look at her. THAT hadn't been what he was expecting. Ino hadn't said something like that in all of the time he had known her, so you could imagine Shikamaru's trepidation peering trough the crack in his arm to watch her. Was this some kind of trap? Ino's eyes were low, and tears were brimming in the blue ocean of her gaze. The one strong willed and confident girl now looked so delicate that if you touched her she would shatter into a thousand pieces. "I- I made you like this. It was too soon to tell you my feelings, wasn't it?" Well shit. Whether she was faking it..or it was real, this was a situation that he wasn't willing to step into. A veritable minefield, where he could be blown up at any moment. Maybe if he ignored it, it would just go away. It was certainly worth a try. So instead of responding, Shikamaru didn't say a thing, quietly biting his tongue. The last thing he wanted was for him to say something stupid, and have her come to some kind of crazy conclusion.

Ino's eyes lifted and looked at him and despite his silence, she carried on. "I admit that it was wrong, and I'm a terrible person for it." whispered Ino in miserable fashion, her fingers slowly tightening, clinging onto the shoulders of his shirt, as her head lowered further. "You must...hate me." At that notion, his stomach began to twist with pity and regret. How could he even think to hate her, when he was too busy hating himself? Shikamaru's eyes drifted away from her, considering her for a time before speaking slowly "You're...just confused." he finally said, even though red flags were going off in his head. These sentiments didn't seem to put her at ease as her face came down and slowly pressed against the back of his neck, and arms wrapped around him from behind, holding on as if she was afraid that if she let go for even a second, he might be gone forever. "And even after all of that, you're still letting me stay here. I don't even know...what to..." her voice finally broke off and Shikamaru could take no more. It was just too much.

"H-hey now." he finally breathed as his will broke and he turned around to face her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "Get a grip Ino!" he pleaded with her as she softly covered her mouth with her hand, eyes shutting tightly in anguish, her opposite quickly resting over one of his. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." she managed to choke out, muffled through her palm before swallowing her face turning red as she gulped down what had been the beginnings of a sob. "I just..I just don't know what-" she struggled to say in between pants. She was distraught. Upset with herself, upset at Tayuya, upset at her situation, but mostly she was just upset. Trembling uncontrollably, she couldn't find the words to finish. "Don't say things like that..." insisted Shikamaru quickly, doing his best to run damage control. Consoling tearful women was certainly not a strong suit of his. What could he say? After a moment he pressed bravely forward. "We've known each other forever. I don't hate you. So just try to calm down." he whispered, in an attempt to make it as plain and simple as he possibly could. Finally she began to pull herself together..nodding silently before pressing her face into the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms firmly about his waist. Shikamaru paused for a moment but then finally relented, dropping his guard, he finally did the same, and held her in his arms. His mental guard was broken, and the wall he had put up had come down. In his mind, he knew he was easy, but another part of him wanted to believe in her sincerity, and wanted to believe that she was just confused. After a few minutes, she had finally caught her breath and allowed her eyes to drift up to look into his, though there was no expression in his repertoire capable of reflecting the thoughts and emotions he was having. This was her moment. "...There must be something I can do to make it up to you." she breathed, and those words caught his attention as his eyes anchored into her gaze. "..Huh..?" was all he could think to say.

After a fair amount of digging around in the various racks and shelves, Temari finally whirled about with a smile, holding up a red skirt and matching shirt, smiling "How about this?" she asked. Tayuya glanced up at it, her hands in her pockets, it was clear Temari was having way more fun than she was. "Fine I guess..." Offered Tayuya with a sigh, her thoughts returning once again to Shikamaru. What does Shikamaru like in a woman as far as a wardrobe is concerned. Something revealing or simple? Heh...I may as well just dress up like Ino... after all, that's what he likes.' she thought dismally to herself as her eyes looked around the place for the hundredth time, taking in the racks of clothing and the many different styles they had. "I don't look good in dresses at all..."

"Good thing it's not a dress! This is a skirt!" replied Temari, grinning "This is the kind of thing I wear all the time! Simple, comfortable and flattering. It's the perfect attire." Tayuya halfway snorted at that and allowed her eyes to roll from coast to coast. "The only thing they look is dumb. Why would I ever bother wearing something that...girly?" she asked gruffly, for lack of a better word. "Well, this is the kind of thing women wear to dates. What if you have one of those huh? You think you'd just show up in those shorts you always wear?" she asked as Tayuya gave her a look. "A date?" she repeated, to which Temari folded her hands into fists and rested them on her hips. "How do you expect to get his attention if you're not even willing to look your best?" she asked exasperatedly, which caused a fierce blush to erupt across her face, followed by sputtering "S-sh-shut up!" she barked, stamping her foot onto the ground, as her right eye twitched. "Just what the hell would you know about him..er..it...me...ANYTHING!? she stuttered, but her eyes widened with mild surprise when Temari met her anger with only a knowing smile. "I know that look. That look you have when you're in a room with him. Theres no hiding it from me! You're in l-" Tayuya quickly lifted her hands to cover her ears, her nose scrunching and her teeth gnashing together "Didn't I tell you to shut up already!? At that Temari huffed and turned her back on her. "If that's the way you want to play it then fine, but know this. Love doesn't wait for anybody. Even true love." she assured her, which Caused Tayuya to slowly lower her hands and blink up at her, her facade of strength and defiance weakening. Visions of Ino..and her confession the night previous shot through her mind like kunai..cutting into her psyche. "I was going to give you some tips, help you out a little bit. But if you don't want them-" she began only to have her words cut short by a "Wait!" as Tayuya took a timid step forward. "I-I guess it couldn't hurt to know?" she whispered, as if peeking out from behind her defenses. Temari only smiled.

It was at that moment that Tayuya temporarily stopped being the red headed devil woman of the village hidden in the sound. It was at that moment that Temari ceased to be the fan wielding spoiler to her former master's plot. Hours seemed to tick by like minutes as the women had the rare chance to do what girls their age actually did. Shopping, joking, laughing and gossiping about one thing or another. Temari shared stories about her brothers while Tayuya explained the passionate connection she had with her flute, how it had been with her all her life. They bonded over the harshness of their existences. Temari, living within the threatening shadow of Gaara, to grow up without a parent's touch. Tayuya, scooped up off the streets of a village that had forsaken her..forced into the service of Orochimaru himself. The topic, however, eventually gravitated to one of Tayuya's new favorite subjects.

Temari sat with her at a table, Tayuya's things resting in a bag by her feet, they were at a small dango shop. Tayuya was taking in all the advice she could about what Shikamaru liked and anything else that Temari had soaked in in her time knowing him. "He may look and act like  
he knows it all, but when you get right down to it, Shikamaru is a very linear man. He has simple goals, and simple interests. He's gifted, but completely unmotivated, and therefore pretty much useless." summarized Temari with an exasperated sigh..when she spoke about him like that, he sounded like he wasn't worth it..glancing up, Temari saw how closely she was paying attention and couldn't help but laugh just a bit "Look at you, taking mental notes." she teased in an amused voice. Tayuya blinked, coming out of her spell and looked down a bit. "Pft, you were the one who offered to help!" Temari held up her hands "Alright alright...well...his favorite dish is kelp and mackerel, his clan uses medicine sometimes made from deer antlers..uh..he's exceptionally lazy? Oh! He's got an IQ over 200!"

"Know it..know it..know it..know it.." replied Tayuya with a sigh. Temari smirked "Well aren't you just the little expert" she jabbed with a laugh. Tayuya looked up at her, her chin resting in her hand. Temari smiled "...And he has a soft spot for you..." she added gently. Tayuya blinked slightly and lifted her head, looking at her "W-what?" she asked, more than just a little surprised. Temari nodded once "I can tell he's fond of you, can't you?" A blush crept across her face as she thought about it "It's not love...is it?" she asked with just the tiniest shimmer of hope. Temari smiled kindly at her "It definitely could be..." she said softly. A hopeful smile spread across the red head's face, one of the few real ones she'd ever made. "Thanks...I needed that." she whispered to what appeared to be her new friend, who smiled back kindly and gently patted her back. "Men aren't that complicated, especially weak willed, spineless men like Shikamaru Nara." and at that, the two laughed.

But really, what was a weak willed, spineless man like him to do?

Shikamaru sat on the edge of Ino's bed, hand having come to rest upon his cheek, elbow propped up onto his knee, a forlorn look gazing out of a window towards the skies high above him. His and her clothes lay everywhere, scattered hither and thither like clouds, very grim, dark clouds, in his case. Upon his bare body were the sheets from the bed, resting over his lap and his knees, the rest of it having been graciously taken by Ino, who seemed to be much more at ease than he. So much so, that she had fallen asleep, blond hair cascading down her bare back. Taking a moment to gaze over his shoulder and consider her, Shikamaru finally allowed his neck to stop supporting his head, which hung down, and a sigh that he went to all too often escaped his lips. It appeared that it was his destiny, to be overtaken by strong willed and terrifying women, who cared not about the destruction they left in their wake. "Well Shikamaru...I'm sure you deserved this." he muttered bleakly as he pushed himself off of the bed, the sheets falling off of him as he began to play a silent game of 'find my clothes'. After slipping on what he was sure was the last article, Shikamaru shouldered his way out of the room, closing it behind him, and began to tie his hair back. To his left and right down the halls were evidence that he and Ino had come this way. Tables were knocked over, pictures were on the floor, the rug was twisted, and Shikamaru for the time being paid it no mind. Making his way down the stairs and wincing as he grasped a hold of his leg, and entering the kitchen. Or, what had at least been a kitchen once. Everything that HAD been on the table had been thrown off in a fit of passion, chairs knocked over, bowls upturned, the remaining dishes from breakfast and the silverware that went with it scattered across the floor like leaves. Lifting two fingers to his face, this poor simple deer herder did his best to remain calm.

But there was no time for such conveniences. The sound of the front door opening, and then the distinct sound of Temari and Tayuya talking, giggling and gossiping, sounded more like the cackling of the reaper to him. Eyes wide, knees weak, Shikamaru spun about in a display of agility that actually resembled a legitimate ninja, instead of a lazy good for nothing. He moved like lightning. Every chair that had fallen he quickly propped back up, straightening the table cloth as he went, he scooped up the fruit on the floor and dropped it back into the bowl from whence it came. By the time Tayuya and Temari had finally made it into the room, the two girls blinked and their conversation stopped short. Shikamaru was standing in front of the entrance to the kitchen, his shoulder against the wall..much like his back was. "Hey..! You two!" he greeted, gulping down a pant.

With a light grin, and a short walk, Tayuya came forward and wrapped her arms around him "Hey you." Shikamaru shut his eyes and hugged her back, skin and conscious both crawling, feeling as if his entire body was evidence to his misdeeds. Tayuya was preparing for something big, and was mentally psyching herself up, looking back over her shoulder towards Temari, who looked back before receiving the message, and made her way into the kitchen to leave the two of them alone. Simultaneously, Tayuya pulled Shikamaru into the living room before releasing his hands and came to stand there with her back to him, gently toying with her fingers as she tried to put emotion to words.  
She had to get it off her chest. If Ino was brave enough, then there was truly on excuse to shrink away now. After gathering her thoughts, she turned to look up into a pair of soft, but confused eyes, and reached out to grab his hands. Tayuya took a deep breath, a breath that she was sure had sucked every last bit of air out of the room, leaving everything momentarily silent.

"I...love you."

The fact that she had even managed to say it without breathing was a feat in and of itself. At first Shikamaru's look was entirely blank, at least at first, for soon the gears in his head began to screech to a halt, as the weight of this admittance smashed into his chest, nearly killing him right there. Instead of saying something witty something reassuring, something that sounded like...English, he could only find the strength to stare at her, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. However, Tayuya gently put a finger to his lips, not missing a beat "Just think about it. You don't have to say anything now, in fact, you don't have to say anything at all. Please just.. think about it." she whispered. She then turned and walked upstairs, out of sight before Shikamaru could even get a word in edgewise. Not that he could have anyway. Staring after her slowly shut his gaping mouth and hung his head, gripping his hair, cursing himself inwardly, as those gears in his head started turning once more with a vengeance, spitting questions, hypotheses, theories, variables.. what the hell was he going to do now!? HOW in the hell was this happening to him? It wasn't like he wanted this, at least not this way. Hell. Did he even know what he wanted?

Temari smirked hearing the words, and then Tayuya running upstairs, a feeling of pride swelling up in her chest. "Good for you Tayuya." she said softly to herself, her arms coming to fold over her chest and she took a moment to reflect on their day. In many ways this was not only a success for Tayuya, but a success for herself. After all, if she couldn't have him, she could at least feel that sense of happiness vicariously through her. Not one to dwell on things of this nature, Temari opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk, before walking to the kitchen table and slowly sitting down, only to blink as she felt something silky against her thigh. Sliding her leg aside, she gave whatever it was a light tug and out came a pair of silk panties, colored a deep purple. Her mouth opened just slightly,eyes fixated upon them. "Now, who could these belong t-" she began but the answer was very clear. After all, there had only been one woman at the house while they were out. Upon this realization, Temari's fist slowly clenched around the undergarment, each and every one of her knuckles popping, her face alone capable of murder to the 1st degree.

"Nara...Shikamaru..."

And so the plot thickens...I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it..watch out for chapter 13 in the near future! R&R!


End file.
